The present invention relates generally to prodrugs of GABA analogs, pharmaceutical compositions of to prodrugs of GABA analogs, methods of making prodrugs of GABA analogs, methods of using prodrugs of GABA analogs and pharmaceutical compositions of prodrugs of GABA analogs. More particularly, the present invention relates to prodrugs of gabapentin and pregabalin, pharmaceutical compositions of prodrugs of gabapentin and pregabalin, methods of making prodrugs of gabapentin and pregabalin, methods of using prodrugs of gabapentin and pregabalin and pharmaceutical compositions of prodrugs of gabapentin and pregabalin.
Gamma (xe2x80x9cxcex3xe2x80x9d)-aminobutyric acid (xe2x80x9cGABAxe2x80x9d) is one of the major inhibitory transmitters in the central nervous system of mammals. GABA is not transported efficiently into the brain from the bloodstream (i.e., GABA does not effectively cross the blood-brain barrier). Consequently, brain cells provide virtually all of the GABA found in the brain (GABA is biosynthesized by decarboxylation of glutamic acid with pyridoxal phosphate).
GABA regulates neuronal excitability through binding to specific membrane proteins (i.e., GABAA receptors), which results in opening of an ion channel. The entry of chloride ion through the ion channel leads to hyperpolarization of the recipient cell, which consequently prevents transmission of nerve impulses to other cells. Low levels of GABA have been observed in individuals suffering from epileptic seizures, motion disorders (e.g., multiple sclerosis, action tremors, tardive dyskinesia), panic, anxiety, depression, alcoholism and manic behavior.
The implication of low GABA levels in a number of common disease states and/or common medical disorders has stimulated intensive interest in preparing GABA analogs, which have superior pharmaceutical properties in comparison to GABA (e.g., the ability to cross the blood brain barrier). Accordingly, a number of GABA analogs, with considerable pharmaceutical activity have been synthesized in the art (See, e.g., Satzinger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,175; Silverman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,175; Horwell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,370; Silverman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,214; Horwell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,932; Silverman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,906; Silverman, International Publication No. WO 92/09560; Silverman et al., International Publication No. WO 93/23383; Horwell et al., International Publication No. WO 97/29101, Horwell et al., International Publication No. WO 97/33858; Horwell et al., International Publication No. WO 97/33859; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 98/17627; Guglietta et al., International Publication No. WO 99/08671; Bryans et al, International Publication No. WO 99/21824; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 99/31057; Belliotti et al., International Publication No. WO 99/31074; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 99/31075; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 99/61424; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 00/15611; Bryans, International Publication No. WO 00/31020; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 00/50027; and Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO02/00209). 
Pharmaceutically important GABA analogs include, for example, gabapentin (1), pregabalin (2), vigabatrin (3), and baclofen (4) shown above. Gabapentin is a lipophilic GABA analog that can pass through the blood-brain barrier, which has been used to clinically treat epilepsy since 1994. Gabapentin also has potentially useful therapeutic effects in chronic pain states (e.g., neuropathic pain, muscular and skeletal pain), psychiatric disorders (e.g., panic, anxiety, depression, alcoholism and manic behavior), movement disorders (e.g., multiple sclerosis, action tremors, tardive dyskinesia), etc. (Magnus, Epilepsia, 1999, 40:S66-S72). Currently, gabapentin is also used in the clinical management of neuropathic pain. Pregabalin, which possesses greater potency in pre-clinical models of pain and epilepsy than gabapentin is presently in Phase III clinical trials.
A significant problem with many GABA analogs is intramolecular reaction of the xcex3 amino group with the carboxyl functionality to form the xcex3-lactam, as exemplified for gabapentin below. Formation of xcex3-lactam (5) presents serious difficulties in formulating gabapentin because of its toxicity. For example, gabapentin has a toxicity (LD50, mouse) of more than 8000 mg/kg, while the corresponding lactam (5) has a toxicity (LD50, mouse) of 300 mg/kg. Consequently, formation of side products such as lactams during synthesis of GABA analogs and/or formulation and/or storage of GABA analogs or compositions of GABA analogs must be minimized for safety reasons (particularly, in the case of gabapentin). 
The problem of lactam contamination of GABA analogs, particularly in the case of gabapentin, has been partially overcome through use of special additional purification steps, precise choice of adjuvant materials in pharmaceutical compositions and careful control procedures (Augurt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,482). However, attempts to prevent lactam contamination have not been entirely successful, in either synthesis or storage of GABA analogs such as gabapentin or compositions thereof.
Rapid systemic clearance is another significant problem with many GABA analogs including gabapentin, which consequently require frequent dosing to maintain a therapeutic or prophylactic concentration in the systemic circulation (Bryans et al., Med. Res. Rev., 1999, 19, 149-177). For example, dosing regimens of 300-600 mg doses of gabapentin administered three times per day are typically used for anticonvulsive therapy. Higher doses (1800-3600 mg/d in divided doses) are typically used for the treatment of neuropathic pain states.
Sustained released formulations are a conventional solution to the problem of rapid systemic clearance, as is well known to those of skill in the art (See, e.g., xe2x80x9cRemington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences,xe2x80x9d Philadelphia College of Pharmacy and Science, 17th Edition, 1985). Osmotic delivery systems are also recognized methods for sustained drug delivery (See, e.g., Verma et al., Drug Dev. Ind. Pharm., 2000, 26:695-708). Many GABA analogs, including gabapentin and pregabalin, are not absorbed via the large intestine. Rather, these compounds are typically absorbed in the small intestine by the large neutral amino acid transporter (xe2x80x9cLNAAxe2x80x9d) (Jezyk et al., Pharm. Res., 1999, 16, 519-526). The rapid passage of conventional dosage forms through the proximal absorptive region of the gastrointestinal tract has prevented the successful application of sustained release technologies to many GABA analogs.
Thus, there is a significant need for effective sustained release versions of GABA analogs to minimize increased dosing frequency due to rapid systemic clearance of these compounds. There is also a need for pure GABA analogs, (particularly gabapentin and pregablin analogs) which are substantially pure and do not spontaneously lactamize during either formulation or storage.
The present invention addresses these and other needs by providing prodrugs of GABA analogs, pharmaceutical compositions of prodrugs of GABA analogs and methods for making prodrugs of GABA analogs. The present invention also provides methods for using prodrugs of GABA analogs, and methods for using pharmaceutical compositions of prodrugs of GABA analogs for treating or preventing common diseases and/or disorders.
Importantly, the prodrugs provided by the present invention may possess significant pharmaceutical advantages of particular use in medicine. First, the promoiety of the prodrugs of GABA analogs provided by the current invention are typically labile in vivo (i.e., cleaved by either enzymatic or chemical means to generate substantial quantities of a GABA analog before the prodrug is cleared from a patient. Second, the promoiety derivative provided by cleavage of the promoiety from the prodrug, and any metabolite thereof, is typically non-toxic when administered to a mammal in accordance with dosing regimens typically followed with the GABA analog.
The compounds of the instant invention have a promoiety attached to the xcex3 amino group of GABA analogs. This promoiety may be directly attached to the xcex3 amino group of a GABA analog, or optionally may be attached to the amino group of an xcex1-amino acid promoiety, or to the hydroxy group of an xcex1-hydroxy acid promoiety, which itself is attached to the xcex3 amino group of the GABA analog.
The compounds of the invention may also have a promoiety attached to the carboxyl group of GABA analogs. The carboxyl promoiety will typically be an ester or thioester group. A wide variety of ester or thioester groups may be used to form carboxyl promoieties.
Accordingly, the compounds of the invention may include as many as four promoieties, including one carboxyl promoiety and up to three amino promoieties attached in sequence to the xcex3 amino group (i.e., such that each promoiety is sequentially cleaved from the N-terminal end of the GABA analog). The compounds of the invention may contain two amino promoieties and one carboxyl promoiety, two amino promoieties, one amino promoiety and one carboxyl promoiety or one amino promoiety. Preferably, in those compounds of the invention which contain both an amino promoiety and a carboxyl promoiety, the carboxyl promoiety is hydrolyzed prior to the complete cleavage of the promoiety (ies) attached to the amine group.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides compounds of Formula (I), Formula (II) or Formula (III): 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate or solvate thereof, wherein:
m, n, t and u are independently 0 or 1;
X is O or NR16;
W is O or NR17;
Y is O or S;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, R24C(O)xe2x80x94, R25OC(O)xe2x80x94, R24C(S)xe2x80x94, R25OC(S)xe2x80x94, R25SC(O)xe2x80x94, R25SC(S)xe2x80x94, (R9O)(R10O)P(O)xe2x80x94, R25Sxe2x80x94, 
each R2 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, acyl, substituted acyl, acylamino, substituted acylamino, alkylamino, substituted alkylamino, alklysulfinyl, substituted alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, substituted alkylsulfonyl, alkylthio, substituted alkylthio, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, aryloxy, substituted aryloxy, carbamoyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, dialkylamino, substituted dialkylamino, halo, heteroalkyl, substituted heteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, substituted heteroarylalkyl, heteroalkyloxy, substituted heteroalkyloxy, heteroaryloxy and substituted heteroaryloxy, or optionally, R2 and R16 together with the atoms to which they are attached form a cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring;
R3 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl and substituted heteroarylalkyl;
R4 and R5 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, acyl, substituted acyl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroarylalkyl and substituted heteroarylalkyl or optionally, R4 and R5 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl or bridged cycloalkyl ring;
R8 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, acyl, substituted acyl, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroalkyl, substituted heteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl and substituted heteroarylalkyl, or optionally R8 and R12 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring;
R11 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, acyl, substituted acyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, carbamoyl, cyano, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, substituted heterocycloalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, substituted heteroarylalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, cycloheteroalkyloxycarbonyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, substituted aryloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, substituted heteroaryloxycarbonyl and nitro;
R7, R9, R10, R15, R16 and R17 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroalkyl, substituted heteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl and substituted heteroarylalkyl;
R13 and R14 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl and substituted heteroarylalkyl or optionally, R13 and R14 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring;
R20 and R21 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroalkyl, substituted heteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl and substituted heteroarylalkyl or optionally R20 and R21 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring;
R22 and R23 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl and substituted arylalkyl or optionally, R22 and R23 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring;
R24 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroalkyl, substituted heteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl and substituted heteroarylalkyl; and
R25 is selected from the group consisting of acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroalkyl, substituted heteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl and substituted heteroarylalkyl.
In a second aspect, the present invention provides pharmaceutical compositions of compounds of the invention. The pharmaceutical compositions generally comprise one or more compounds of the invention, and a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle.
In a third aspect, the present invention provides methods for treating or preventing epilepsy, depression, anxiety, psychosis, faintness attacks, hypokinesia, cranial disorders, neurodegenerative disorders, panic, pain (especially, neuropathic pain and muscular and skeletal pain), inflammatory disease (i.e., arthritis), insomnia, gastrointestinal disorders or ethanol withdrawal syndrome. The methods generally involve administering to a patient in need of such treatment or prevention a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of the invention.
In a fourth aspect, the current invention provides pharmaceutical compositions for treating or preventing epilepsy, depression, anxiety, psychosis, faintness attacks, hypokinesia, cranial disorders, neurodegenerative disorders, panic, pain (especially, neuropathic pain and muscular and skeletal pain), inflammatory disease (i.e., arthritis), insomnia, gastrointestinal disorders or ethanol withdrawal syndrome in a patient in need of such treatment or prevention. The methods generally involve administering to a patient in need of such treatment or prevention a therapeutically effective amount of a pharmaceutical composition of the invention.
In a fifth aspect, the invention comprises a GABA analog derivative compound, M-G, for administration to a patient in need of therapy, wherein M is a promoiety and G is derived from a GABA analog, H-G (where H is hydrogen). The promoiety M, once cleaved from G, and any metabolite thereof, exhibits a carcinogenically toxic dose (TD50) in rats of greater than 0.2 mmol/kg/day. Further, the promoiety M cleaves from G at a sufficient rate in vivo, upon colonic administration to rats, to produce:
(i) a maximum concentration of H-G in plasma (Cmax) of at least 120% of the Cmax of H-G in plasma is achieved by colonically administering an equimolar dose of a H-G; and
(ii) an AUC that is at least 120% of the AUC is achieved by colonically administering an equimolar dose of H-G.
Preferably, M-G is a derivative of Formula (XIV): 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate or solvate thereof, wherein:
R is hydrogen or R and R6 together with the atoms to which they are attached form an azetidine, substituted azetidine, pyrrolidine or substituted pyrrolidine ring; and
Y, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are as previously defined.
Most preferably, M is a derivative of Formula (XV): 
wherein:
n, X, R1 and R2 are as previously defined.
xe2x80x9cActive transport or active transport processxe2x80x9d refers to the movement of molecules across cellular membranes that:
a) is directly or indirectly dependent on an energy mediated process (i.e., driven by ATP hydrolysis, ion gradient, etc.); or
b) occurs by facilitated diffusion mediated by interaction with specific transporter proteins.
xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d refers to a saturated or unsaturated, branched, straight-chain or cyclic monovalent hydrocarbon radical derived by the removal of one hydrogen atom from a single carbon atom of a parent alkane, alkene or alkyne. Typical alkyl groups include, but are not limited to, methyl; ethyls such as ethanyl, ethenyl, ethynyl; propyls such as propan-1-yl, propan-2-yl, cyclopropan-1-yl, prop-1-en-1-yl, prop-1-en-2-yl, prop-2-en-1-yl (allyl), cycloprop-1-en-1-yl; cycloprop-2-en-1-yl, prop-1-yn-1-yl, prop-2-yn-1-yl, etc.; butyls such as butan-1-yl, butan-2-yl, 2-methyl-propan-1-yl, 2-methyl-propan-2-yl, cyclobutan-1-yl, but-1-en-1-yl, but-1-en-2-yl, 2-methyl-prop-1-en-1-yl, but-2-en-1-yl, but-2-en-2-yl, buta-1,3-dien-1-yl, buta-1,3-dien-2-yl, cyclobut-1-en-1-yl, cyclobut-1-en-3-yl, cyclobuta-1,3-dien-1-yl, but-1-yn-1-yl, but-1-yn-3-yl, but-3-yn-1-yl, etc.; and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is specifically intended to include groups having any degree or level of saturation, i.e., groups having exclusively single carbon-carbon bonds, groups having one or more double carbon-carbon bonds, groups having one or more triple carbon-carbon bonds and groups having mixtures of single, double and triple carbon-carbon bonds. Where a specific level of saturation is intended, the expressions xe2x80x9calkanyl,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9calkenyl,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d are used. Preferably, an alkyl group comprises from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, more preferably, from 1 to 10 carbon atoms.
xe2x80x9cAlkanylxe2x80x9d refers to a saturated branched, straight-chain or cyclic alkyl radical derived by the removal of one hydrogen atom from a single carbon atom of a parent alkane. Typical alkanyl groups include, but are not limited to, methanyl; ethanyl; propanyls such as propan-1-yl, propan-2-yl (isopropyl), cyclopropan-1-yl, etc.; butanyls such as butan-1-yl, butan-2-yl (sec-butyl), 2-methyl-propan-1-yl (isobutyl), 2-methyl-propan-2-yl (t-butyl), cyclobutan-1-yl, etc.; and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9d refers to an unsaturated branched, straight-chain or cyclic alkyl radical having at least one carbon-carbon double bond derived by the removal of one hydrogen atom from a single carbon atom of a parent alkene. The group may be in either the cis or trans conformation about the double bond(s). Typical alkenyl groups include, but are not limited to, ethenyl; propenyls such as prop-1-en-1-yl, prop-1-en-2-yl, prop-2-en-1-yl (allyl), prop-2-en-2-yl, cycloprop-1-en-1-yl; cycloprop-2-en-1-yl; butenyls such as but-1-en-1-yl, but-1-en-2-yl, 2-methyl-prop-1-en-1-yl, but-2-en-1-yl, but-2-en-1-yl, but-2-en-2-yl, buta-1,3-dien-1-yl, buta-1,3-dien-2-yl, cyclobut-1-en-1-yl, cyclobut-1-en-3-yl, cyclobuta-1,3-dien-1-yl, etc.; and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkynylxe2x80x9d refers to an unsaturated branched, straight-chain or cyclic alkyl radical having at least one carbon-carbon triple bond derived by the removal of one hydrogen atom from a single carbon atom of a parent alkyne. Typical alkynyl groups include, but are not limited to, ethynyl; propynyls such as prop-1-yn-1-yl, prop-2-yn-1-yl, etc.; butynyls such as but-1-yn-1-yl, but-1-yn-3-yl, but-3-yn-1-yl, etc.; and the like. xe2x80x9cAcylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical xe2x80x94C(O)R, where R is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl as defined herein. Representative examples include, but are not limited to formyl, acetyl, cylcohexylcarbonyl, cyclohexylmethylcarbonyl, benzoyl, benzylcarbonyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cAcylaminoxe2x80x9d (or alternatively xe2x80x9cacylamidoxe2x80x9d) refers to a radical xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2C(O)R, where Rxe2x80x2 and R are each independently hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, as defined herein. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, formylamino, acetylamino (i.e., acetamido), cyclohexylcarbonylamino, cyclohexylmethyl-carbonylamino, benzoylamino (i.e., benzamido), benzylcarbonylamino and the like.
xe2x80x9cAcyloxyxe2x80x9d refers to a radical xe2x80x94OC(O)R, where R is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroalkyl, heteroaryl or heteroarylalkyl, as defined herein. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, acetyloxy (or acetoxy), butyloxy (or butoxy), benzoyloxy and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylaminoxe2x80x9d means a radical xe2x80x94NHR where R represents an alkyl or cycloalkyl group as defined herein. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, methylamino, ethylamino, 1-methylethylamino, cyclohexyl amino and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to a radical xe2x80x94OR where R represents an alkyl or cycloalkyl group as defined herein. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, cyclohexyloxy and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical xe2x80x94C(O)-alkoxy where alkoxy is as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical xe2x80x94S(O)2R where R is an alkyl or cycloalkyl group as defined herein. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl, butylsulfonyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical xe2x80x94S(O)R where R is an alkyl or cycloalkyl group as defined herein. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, propylsulfinyl, butylsulfinyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylthioxe2x80x9d refers to a radical xe2x80x94SR where R is an alkyl or cycloalkyl group as defined herein that may be optionally substituted as defined herein. Representative examples include, but are not limited to methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, butylthio and the like.
xe2x80x9cAminoxe2x80x9d refers to the radical xe2x80x94NH2.
xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d refers to a monovalent aromatic hydrocarbon group derived by the removal of one hydrogen atom from a single carbon atom of a parent aromatic ring system. Typical aryl groups include, but are not limited to, groups derived from aceanthrylene, acenaphthylene, acephenanthrylene, anthracene, azulene, benzene, chrysene, coronene, fluoranthene, fluorene, hexacene, hexaphene, hexalene, as-indacene, s-indacene, indane, indene, naphthalene, octacene, octaphene, octalene, ovalene, penta-2,4-diene, pentacene, pentalene, pentaphene, perylene, phenalene, phenanthrene, picene, pleiadene, pyrene, pyranthrene, rubicene, triphenylene, trinaphthalene and the like. Preferably, an aryl group comprises from 6 to 20 carbon atoms, more preferably between 6 to 12 carbon atoms.
xe2x80x9cArylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an acyclic alkyl group in which one of the hydrogen atoms bonded to a carbon atom, typically a terminal or sp3 carbon atom, is replaced with an aryl group. Typical arylalkyl groups include, but are not limited to, benzyl, 2-phenylethan-1-yl, 2-phenylethen-1-yl, naphthylmethyl, 2-naphthylethan-1-yl, 2-naphthylethen-1-yl, naphthobenzyl, 2-naphthophenylethan-1-yl and the like. Where specific alkyl moieties are intended, the nomenclature arylalkanyl, arylalkenyl and/or arylalkynyl is used. Preferably, an arylalkyl group is (C6-C30) arylalkyl, e.g., the alkanyl, alkenyl or alkynyl moiety of the arylalkyl group is (C1-C10) and the aryl moiety is (C6-C20), more preferably, an arylalkyl group is (C6-C20) arylalkyl, e.g., the alkanyl, alkenyl or alkynyl moiety of the arylalkyl group is (C1-C8) and the aryl moiety is (C6-C12).
xe2x80x9cArylalkyloxyxe2x80x9d refers to an xe2x80x94O-arylalkyl group where arylalkyl is as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAryloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94O-aryl where aryl is as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAUCxe2x80x9d is the area under the plasma drug concentration-versus-time curve extrapolated from zero time to infinity.
xe2x80x9cBridged cycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical selected from the group consisting of 
wherein:
A is (CR35R36);
R35 and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl;
R33 and R34 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl;
b is an integer from 1 to 4; and
c is an integer from 0 to 2.
xe2x80x9cCarbamoylxe2x80x9d refers to the radical xe2x80x94C(O)N(R)2 where each R group is independently hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl or aryl as defined herein, which may be optionally substituted, as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cCarboxyxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94C(O)OH.
xe2x80x9cCarcinogenic potency (TD50)xe2x80x9d (see Peto et al., Environmental Health Perspectives 1984, 58, 1-8) is defined for a particular compound in a given animal species as that chronic dose-rate in mg/kg body wt/day which would induce tumors in half the test animals at the end of a standard lifespan for the species. Since the tumor(s) of interest often does occur in control animals, TD50 is more precisely defined as: that dose-rate in mg/kg body wt/day which, if administered chronically for the standard lifespan of the species, will halve the probability of remaining tumorless throughout that period. A TD50 can be computed for any particular type of neoplasm, for any particular tissue, or for any combination of these.
xe2x80x9cCmaxxe2x80x9d is the highest drug concentration observed in plasma following an extravascular dose of drug.
xe2x80x9cCompounds of the inventionxe2x80x9d refers to compounds encompassed by generic formulae disclosed herein and includes any specific compounds within that formula whose structure is disclosed herein. The compounds of the invention may be identified either by their chemical structure and/or chemical name. When the chemical structure and chemical name conflict, the chemical structure is determinative of the identity of the compound. The compounds of the invention may contain one or more chiral centers and/or double bonds and therefore, may exist as stereoisomers, such as double-bond isomers (i.e., geometric isomers), enantiomers or diastereomers. Accordingly, the chemical structures depicted herein encompass all possible enantiomers and stereoisomers of the illustrated compounds including the stereoisomerically pure form (e.g., geometrically pure, enantiomerically pure or diastereomerically pure) and enantiomeric and stereoisomeric mixtures. Enantiomeric and stereoisomeric mixtures can be resolved into their component enantiomers or stereoisomers using separation techniques or chiral synthesis techniques well known to the skilled artisan. The compounds of the invention may also exist in several tautomeric forms including the enol form, the keto form and mixtures thereof. Accordingly, the chemical structures depicted herein encompass all possible tautomeric forms of the illustrated compounds. The compounds of the invention also include isotopically labeled compounds where one or more atoms have an atomic mass different from the atomic mass conventionally found in nature. Examples of isotopes that may be incorporated into the compounds of the invention include, but are not limited to, 2H, 3H, 13C, 14C, 15N, 18O, 17O, 31P, 32P, 35S, 18F and 36Cl. Further, it should be understood, when partial structures of the compounds of the invention are illustrated, that brackets indicate the point of attachment of the partial structure to the rest of the molecule.
xe2x80x9cComposition of the inventionxe2x80x9d refers to at least one compound of the invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, with which the compound is administered to a patient. When administered to a patient, the compounds of the invention are administered in isolated form, which means separated from a synthetic organic reaction mixture.
xe2x80x9cCyanoxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94CN.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a saturated or unsaturated cyclic alkyl radical. Where a specific level of saturation is intended, the nomenclature xe2x80x9ccycloalkanylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d is used. Typical cycloalkyl groups include, but are not limited to, groups derived from cyclopropane, cyclobutane, cyclopentane, cyclohexane, and the like. Preferably, the cycloalkyl group is (C3-C10) cycloalkyl, more preferably (C3-C7) cycloalkyl.
xe2x80x9cCycloheteroalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a saturated or unsaturated cyclic alkyl radical in which one or more carbon atoms (and any associated hydrogen atoms) are independently replaced with the same or different heteroatom. Typical heteroatoms to replace the carbon atom(s) include, but are not limited to, N, P, O, S, Si, etc. Where a specific level of saturation is intended, the nomenclature xe2x80x9ccycloheteroalkanylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccycloheteroalkenylxe2x80x9d is used. Typical cycloheteroalkyl groups include, but are not limited to, groups derived from epoxides, imidazolidine, morpholine, piperazine, piperidine, pyrazolidine, pyrrolidine, quinuclidine, and the like.
xe2x80x9cCycloheteroalkyloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OR where R is cycloheteroalkyl is as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cDerived from a bile acidxe2x80x9d refers to a moiety that is structurally related to a compound of Formulae (XVII) or (XVIII): 
wherein each of D, E and F are independently H or OH.
The structure of the moiety is identical to the compounds above except at 1 or 2 positions. At these positions, a hydrogen atom attached to a hydroxyl group and/or the hydroxyl moiety of the carboxylic acid group has been replaced with a covalent bond that serves as a point of attachment to another moiety, which is preferably a GABA analog or GABA analog derivative.
xe2x80x9cDerived from a GABA analogxe2x80x9d refers to a moiety that is structurally related to a GABA analog. The structure of the moiety is identical to the compound except at 1 or 2 positions. At these positions, a hydrogen atom attached to the amino group, and (optionally) the hydroxyl moiety of the carboxylic acid group has been replaced with a covalent bond that serves as a point of attachment to another moiety.
xe2x80x9cDialkylaminoxe2x80x9d means a radical xe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2 where R and Rxe2x80x2 independently represent an alkyl or cycloalkyl group as defined herein. Representative examples include, but are not limited to, dimethylamino, methylethylamino, di-(1-methylethyl)amino, (cyclohexyl)(methyl)amino, (cyclohexyl)(ethyl)amino, (cyclohexyl)propyl)amino and the like.
xe2x80x9cGABA analogxe2x80x9d refers to a compound, unless specified otherwise, as having the following structure: 
wherein:
R is hydrogen, or R and R6 together with the atoms to which they are attached form an azetidine, substituted azetidine, pyrrolidine or substituted pyrrolidine ring;
R3 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl and substituted heteroarylalkyl; and
R4 and R5 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, acyl, substituted acyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl and substituted heteroarylalkyl or optionally, R4 and R5 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl or bridged cycloalkyl ring.
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d means fluoro, chloro, bromo, or iodo.
xe2x80x9cHeteroalkyloxyxe2x80x9d means an xe2x80x94O-heteroalkyl group where heteroalkyl is as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cHeteroalkyl, Heteroalkanyl, Heteroalkenyl, Heteroalkynylxe2x80x9d refer to alkyl, alkanyl, alkenyl and alkynyl radical, respectively, in which one or more of the carbon atoms (and any associated hydrogen atoms) are each independently replaced with the same or different heteroatomic groups. Typical heteroatomic groups include, but are not limited to, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94, xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94PHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94P(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SnH2xe2x80x94 and the like, where Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl or substituted aryl.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to a monovalent heteroaromatic radical derived by the removal of one hydrogen atom from a single atom of a parent heteroaromatic ring system. Typical heteroaryl groups include, but are not limited to, groups derived from acridine, arsindole, carbazole, xcex2-carboline, chromane, chromene, cinnoline, furan, imidazole, indazole, indole, indoline, indolizine, isobenzofliran, isochromene, isoindole, isoindoline, isoquinoline, isothiazole, isoxazole, naphthyridine, oxadiazole, oxazole, perimidine, phenanthridine, phenanthroline, phenazine, phthalazine, pteridine, purine, pyran, pyrazine, pyrazole, pyridazine, pyridine, pyrimidine, pyrrole, pyrrolizine, quinazoline, quinoline, quinolizine, quinoxaline, tetrazole, thiadiazole, thiazole, thiophene, triazole, xanthene, and the like. Preferably, the heteroaryl group is between 5-20 membered heteroaryl, more preferably between 5-10 membered heteroaryl. Preferred heteroaryl groups are those derived from thiophene, pyrrole, benzothiophene, benzofuran, indole, pyridine, quinoline, imidazole, oxazole and pyrazine.
xe2x80x9cHeteroaryloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a radical xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OR where R is heteroaryl as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an acyclic alkyl group in which one of the hydrogen atoms bonded to a carbon atom, typically a terminal or sp3 carbon atom, is replaced with a heteroaryl group. Where specific alkyl moieties are intended, the nomenclature heteroarylalkanyl, heteroarylalkenyl and/or heterorylalkynyl is used. In preferred embodiments, the heteroarylalkyl group is a 6-30 membered heteroarylalkyl, e.g., the alkanyl, alkenyl or alkynyl moiety of the heteroarylalkyl is 1-10 membered and the heteroaryl moiety is a 5-20-membered heteroaryl, more preferably, 6-20 membered heteroarylalkyl, e.g., the alkanyl, alkenyl or alkynyl moiety of the heteroarylalkyl is 1-8 membered and the heteroaryl moiety is a 5-12-membered heteroaryl.
xe2x80x9cPassive diffusionxe2x80x9d refers to uptake of an agent that is not mediated by a specific transporter protein. An agent that is substantially incapable of passive diffusion has a permeability across a standard cell monolayer (e.g., Caco-2) in vitro of less than 5xc3x9710xe2x88x926 cm/sec, and usually less than 1xc3x9710xe2x88x926 cm/sec (in the absence of an efflux mechanism).
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d means approved or approvable by a regulatory agency of the Federal or a state government or listed in the U.S. Pharmacopoeia or other generally recognized pharmacopoeia for use in animals, and more particularly in humans.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d refers to a salt of a compound of the invention, which is pharmaceutically acceptable and possesses the desired pharmacological activity of the parent compound. Such salts include: (1) acid addition salts, formed with inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid, and the like; or formed with organic acids such as acetic acid, propionic acid, hexanoic acid, cyclopentanepropionic acid, glycolic acid, pyruvic acid, lactic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, malic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, benzoic acid, 3-(4-hydroxybenzoyl) benzoic acid, cinnamic acid, mandelic acid, methanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, 1,2-ethane-disulfonic acid, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, 4-chlorobenzenesulfonic acid, 2-naphthalenesulfonic acid, 4-toluenesulfonic acid, camphorsulfonic acid, 4-methylbicyclo[2.2.2]-oct-2-ene-1-carboxylic acid, glucoheptonic acid, 3-phenylpropionic acid, trimethylacetic acid, tertiary butylacetic acid, lauryl sulfuric acid, gluconic acid, glutamic acid, hydroxynaphthoic acid, salicylic acid, stearic acid, muconic acid, and the like; or (2) salts formed when an acidic proton present in the parent compound is replaced by a metal ion, e.g., an alkali metal ion, an alkaline earth ion, or an aluminum ion; or coordinates with an organic base such as ethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, N-methylglucamine and the like.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable vehiclexe2x80x9d refers to a diluent, adjuvant, excipient or carrier with which a compound of the invention is administered.
xe2x80x9cPatientxe2x80x9d includes humans. The terms xe2x80x9chumanxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpatientxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably herein.
xe2x80x9cPreventingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpreventionxe2x80x9d refers to a reduction in risk of acquiring a disease or disorder (i.e., causing at least one of the clinical symptoms of the disease not to develop in a patient that may be exposed to or predisposed to the disease but does not yet experience or display symptoms of the disease).
xe2x80x9cProdrugxe2x80x9d refers to a derivative of a drug molecule that requires a transformation within the body to release the active drug. Prodrugs are frequently (though not necessarily) pharmacologically inactive until converted to the parent drug.
xe2x80x9cPromoietyxe2x80x9d refers to a form of protecting group that when used to mask a functional group within a drug molecule converts the drug into a prodrug. Typically, the promoiety will be attached to the drug via bond(s) that are cleaved by enzymatic or non-enzymatic means in vivo.
xe2x80x9cProtecting groupxe2x80x9d refers to a grouping of atoms that when attached to a reactive functional group in a molecule masks, reduces or prevents reactivity of the functional group. Examples of protecting groups can be found in Green et al., xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, (Wiley, 2nd ed. 1991) and Harrison et al., xe2x80x9cCompendium of Synthetic Organic Methodsxe2x80x9d, Vols. 1-8 (John Wiley and Sons, 1971-1996). Representative amino protecting groups include, but are not limited to, formyl, acetyl, trifluoroacetyl, benzyl, benzyloxycarbonyl (xe2x80x9cCBZxe2x80x9d), tert-butoxycarbonyl (xe2x80x9cBocxe2x80x9d), trimethylsilyl (xe2x80x9cTMSxe2x80x9d), 2-trimethylsilyl-ethanesulfonyl (xe2x80x9cSESxe2x80x9d), trityl and substituted trityl groups, allyloxycarbonyl, 9-fluorenylmethyloxycarbonyl (xe2x80x9cFMOCxe2x80x9d), nitro-veratryloxycarbonyl (xe2x80x9cNVOCxe2x80x9d) and the like. Representative hydroxy protecting groups include, but are not limited to, those where the hydroxy group is either acylated or alkylated such as benzyl, and trityl ethers as well as alkyl ethers, tetrahydropyranyl ethers, trialkylsilyl ethers and allyl ethers.
xe2x80x9cSubstitutedxe2x80x9d refers to a group in which one or more hydrogen atoms are each independently replaced with the same or different substituent(s). Typical substituents include, but are not limited to, xe2x80x94X, xe2x80x94R29, xe2x80x94Oxe2x88x92, xe2x95x90O, xe2x80x94OR29, xe2x80x94SR29, xe2x80x94Sxe2x88x92, xe2x95x90S, xe2x80x94NR29R30 , xe2x95x90NR29, xe2x80x94CX3, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94OCN, xe2x80x94SCN, xe2x80x94NO, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x95x90N2, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94S(O)2Oxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94S(O)2OH, xe2x80x94S(O)2R29, xe2x80x94OS(O2)Oxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94OS(O)2R29, xe2x80x94P(O)(Oxe2x88x92)2, xe2x80x94P(O)(OR29)(Oxe2x88x92), xe2x80x94OP(O)(OR29)(OR30 ), xe2x80x94C(O)R29, xe2x80x94C(S)R29, xe2x80x94C(O)OR29, xe2x80x94C(O)NR29R30, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94C(S)OR29, xe2x80x94NR31C(O)NR29R30, xe2x80x94NR31C(S)NR29R30, xe2x80x94NR31C(NR29)NR29R30 and xe2x80x94C(NR29)NR29R, where each X is independently a halogen; each R29 and R30 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroalkyl, substituted heteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, substituted heteroarylalkyl, xe2x80x94NR31R32, xe2x80x94C(O)R31 or xe2x80x94S(O)2R31 or optionally R29 and R30 together with the atom to which they are both attached form a cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring; and R31 and R32 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroalkyl, substituted heteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl or substituted heteroarylalkyl.
xe2x80x9cTransporter proteinxe2x80x9d refers to a protein that has a direct or indirect role in transporting a molecule into and/or through a cell. For example, a transporter protein may be, but is not limited to, solute carrier transporters, co-transporters, counter transporters, uniporters, symporters, antiporters, pumps, equilibrative transporters, concentrative transporters and other proteins, which mediate active transport, energy-dependent transport, facilitated diffusion, exchange mechanisms and specific absorption mechanisms. Transporter proteins, may also be, but are not limited to, membrane-bound proteins that recognize a substrate and effect its entry into or exit from a cell by a carrier-mediated transporter or by receptor-mediated transport. A transporter protein, may also be, but is not limited to, an intracellularly expressed protein that participates in trafficking of substrates through or out of a cell. Transporter proteins, may also be, but are not limited to, proteins or glycoproteins exposed on the surface of a cell that do not directly transport a substrate but bind to the substrate holding it in proximity to a receptor or transporter protein that effects entry of the substrate into or through the cell. Examples of carrier proteins include: the intestinal and liver bile acid transporters, dipeptide transporters, oligopeptide transporters, simple sugar transporters (e.g., SGLT1), phosphate transporters, monocarboxcylic acid transporters, P-glycoprotein transporters, organic anion transporters (OAT), and organic cation transporters. Examples of receptor-mediated transport proteins include: viral receptors, immunoglobulin receptors, bacterial toxin receptors, plant lectin receptors, bacterial adhesion receptors, vitamin transporters and cytokine growth factor receptors.
xe2x80x9cTreatingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d of any disease or disorder refers, in one embodiment, to ameliorating the disease or disorder (i.e., arresting or reducing the development of the disease or at least one of the clinical symptoms thereof). In another embodiment xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d refers to ameliorating at least one physical parameter, which may not be discernible by the patient. In yet another embodiment, xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d refers to inhibiting the disease or disorder, either physically, (e.g., stabilization of a discernible symptom), physiologically, (e.g., stabilization of a physical parameter), or both. In yet another embodiment, xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d refers to delaying the onset of the disease or disorder.
xe2x80x9cTherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d means the amount of a compound that, when administered to a patient for treating a disease, is sufficient to effect such treatment for the disease. The xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d will vary depending on the compound, the disease and its severity and the age, weight, etc., of the patient to be treated.
Reference will now be made in detail to preferred embodiments of the invention. While the invention will be described in conjunction with the preferred embodiments, it will be understood that it is not intended to limit the invention to those preferred embodiments. To the contrary, it is intended to cover alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.
Those of skill in the art will appreciate that compounds of Formulae (I), (II) and (III) share certain structural features in common. These compounds are all GABA analogs (i.e., xcex3-aminobutryic acid derivatives) to which promoieties have been attached. In particular, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, X and Y are common substituents found in compounds of Formulae (I), (II) and (III).
The compounds of the invention include compounds of Formula (I), Formula (II) or Formula (III): 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate or solvate thereof, wherein:
n, t, u, X, Y, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R20, R21, R22 and R23 are as previously defined above.
In a preferred embodiment, compounds of Formulae (I), (II) and (III) do not include the following compounds:
when R3 and R6 are both hydrogen, then R4 and R5 are not both hydrogen and are not both methyl;
in a compound of Formula (I) when either n is 0 or when n is 1 and X is NR16, then R1 is not hydrogen;
in a compound of Formula (I) neither R1, R7Oxe2x80x94, R24C(O)xe2x80x94, R25C(O)xe2x80x94 nor R25Oxe2x80x94 is a moiety derived from a bile acid;
in a compound of Formula (I) when R1 is R24C(O)xe2x80x94 and n is 0, then R24 is not methyl, tert-butyl, 2-aminoethyl, 3-aminopropyl, benzyl, phenyl or 2-(benzoyloxymethyl)phenyl;
in a compound of Formula (I) when R1 is R25OC(O)xe2x80x94, then R25 is not R26C(O)CR13R14xe2x80x94, wherein R26 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroalkyl, substituted heteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl and substituted heteroarylalkyl;
in a compound of Formula (I) when R1 is R25OC(O)xe2x80x94 and n is 0, then R25 is not methyl, tert-butyl or benzyl;
in a compound of Formula (I) when n is 0 and R1 is R25C(O)OCR13R14OC(O)xe2x80x94 then if either R13 or R14 is hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl or substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl, the other of R13 or R14 is not hydrogen;
in a compound of Formula (I) when n is 1, X is NH, R3, R5 and R6 are each hydrogen, and R1 is cyclohexyl, then R1 is not benzyl;
in a compound of Formula (II) when t is 1, u is 0, then neither R20 nor R21 is 2-hydroxy-3-methyl-5-chlorophenyl; and
in a compound of Formula (II) when u is 1 and X is O, then t is 1.
In one embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I), (II) and (III), when R3 and R6 are each hydrogen, then R4 and R5 are neither both hydrogen nor both methyl.
In one embodiment of compounds of Formula (I), when either n is 0 or when n is 1 and X is NR16, then R1 is not hydrogen. In another embodiment, of compounds of Formula (I), neither R1, R7Oxe2x80x94, R24C(O)xe2x80x94, R25C(O)xe2x80x94 nor R25Oxe2x80x94 is a moiety derived from a bile acid. In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (I), when R1 is R24C(O)xe2x80x94 and n is 0, then R24 is not alkyl, substituted alkyl, arylalkyl, aryl or substituted aryl. In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (I), when R1 is R24C(O)xe2x80x94 and n is 0, then R24 is not C1-4 alkanyl, benzyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl. In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (I), when R1 is R24C(O)xe2x80x94 and n is 0, then R24 is not methyl, tert-butyl, 2-aminoethyl, 3-aminopropyl, benzyl, phenyl or 2-(benzoyloxymethyl)-phenyl. In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (I) when R1 is R25OC(O)xe2x80x94, then R25 is not R26C(O)CR13R14xe2x80x94. In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (I) when R1 is R25OC(O)xe2x80x94 and n is 0, then R25 is not alkyl or arylalkyl. In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (I) when R1 is R25OC(O)xe2x80x94 and n is 0, then R25 is not C1-4 alkanyl or benzyl. In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (I) when R1 is R25OC(O)xe2x80x94 and n is 0, then R25 is not methyl, tert-butyl or benzyl. In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (I) when n is 0 and R1 is R25C(O)OCR13R14OC(O)xe2x80x94 then if either R13 or R14 is hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl or substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl, the other of R13 or R14 is not hydrogen. In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (I) when R3, R5 and R6 are each hydrogen, then R4 is not cyclohexyl. In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (I) when n is 1, X is NH, R3, R5, R6 are each hydrogen and R2 is benzyl, then R4 is not cyclohexyl.
In one embodiment of compounds of Formula (II), neither R20 nor R21 is 2-hydroxy-3-methyl-5-chlorophenyl. In one embodiment of compounds of Formula (II), when u is 1 and X is O, then t is 1.
In one embodiment of compounds of Formulae, (I) (II) and (III), n is 0. In another embodiment, n is 1. When n is 1, and X is NR, preferably the xcex1-amino acid is of the L-stereochemical configuration.
In another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I) and (II), R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkanyl, substituted arylalkanyl, cycloalkanyl, substituted cycloalkanyl, cycloheteroalkanyl and substituted cycloheteroalkanyl. In a preferred embodiment, Y is O and R7 is hydrogen. In still another embodiment, Y is O and R7 is alkanyl, substituted alkanyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, aryl or substituted aryl. Preferably, R7 is methyl, ethyl, benzyl, xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2, xe2x80x94CH2C(O)N(CH3)2, 
where V is O or CH2.
In one preferred embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I), (II) and (III), R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroalkyl, substituted heteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl and substituted heteroarylalkyl. Preferably, R2 is selected from the group consisting hydrogen, alkanyl, substituted alkanyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkanyl, substituted arylalkanyl, cycloalkanyl, heteroarylalkyl and substituted heteroarylalkanyl.
In another embodiment compounds of Formulae (I), (II) and (III), X is NH and R2 is hydrogen, cycloalkanyl or alkanyl. Preferably, R2 is hydrogen, methyl, isopropyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl. In another embodiment, X is NH and R2 is substituted alkanyl. Preferably, R2 is xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2SCH3, CH2SCH, xe2x80x94CH2(CH2)3NH2 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2NHC(NH)NH2. In still another embodiment, X is NH and R2 is selected from the group consisting of aryl, arylalkanyl, substituted arylalkanyl and heteroarylalkanyl. Preferably, R2 is phenyl, benzyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl, 4-bromobenzyl, 2-imidazolyl or 2-indolyl. In yet another embodiment, X is NR16 and R2 and R16 together with the atoms to which they are attached form a cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring. Preferably R2 and R16 together with the atoms to which they are attached form an azetidine, pyrrolidine or piperidine ring.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I), (II) and (III), R3 is hydrogen. In still another embodiment, R6 is hydrogen. In yet another embodiment, R3 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, cycloalkyl and substituted cycloalkyl. Preferably, R3 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkanyl. More preferably, R3 is hydrogen or alkanyl and R6 is hydrogen.
In still another preferred embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I), (II) and (III), R4 and R5 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl and substituted cycloheteroalkyl. Preferably, R4 and R5 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkanyl and substituted alkanyl.
In another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I), (II) and (III), R4 and R5 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cycloalkanyl or substituted cycloalkanyl ring. Preferably, R1 and R5 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cyclobutyl, substituted cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, substituted cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or substituted cyclohexyl ring. In another embodiment, R4 and R5 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring. In still another embodiment, R4 and R5 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a bridged cycloalkyl ring.
In one embodiment of compounds of Formula (I), n is 1, R1 is R24C(O)xe2x80x94 or R24C(S)xe2x80x94 and R24 is alkyl, substituted alkyl, heteroalkyl, substituted heteroalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl. Preferably, R24 is methyl, ethyl, 2-propyl, t-butyl, xe2x80x94CH2OCH(CH3)2, phenyl or 3-pyridyl.
In another embodiment of compounds of Formula (I), n is 1, R1 is R25OC(O)xe2x80x94 or R25SC(O)xe2x80x94 and R25 is alkyl, substituted alkyl, heteroalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl. Preferably, R25 is ethyl, 2-propyl, neopentyl, xe2x80x94CH2OCH(CH3)2, phenyl or 2-pyridyl.
One preferred embodiment of compounds of Formula (I) includes compounds of Formula (IV): 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate or solvate thereof, wherein:
n, Y, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R13,R14, R16 and R25 are as previously defined.
In a preferred embodiment, the compounds of Formula (IV), do not include the following compounds:
when either R13 or R14 is hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl or substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl, then the other of R13 or R14 is not hydrogen; and
R25C(O) is not a moiety derived from a bile acid.
In one embodiment of compounds of Formulae (IV), R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryl, arylalkyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl or heteroaryl (preferably, when R13 is alkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl or carbamoyl then R14 is methyl). More preferably, R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl or 3-pyridyl.
In another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkanyl, substituted alkanyl, cycloalkanyl or substituted cycloalkanyl. Preferably, R13 and R14 are hydrogen, alkanyl or cycloalkanyl. More preferably, R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl. Even more preferably, R13 is methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl and R14 is hydrogen, or R13 is methyl and R14 is methyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, aryl, arylalkyl or heteroaryl. More preferably, R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl or 3-pyridyl. Even more preferably, R13 is phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl or 3-pyridyl and R14 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, or cycloalkoxycarbonyl. Preferably, when R13 is alkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl or carbamoyl then R14 is methyl. More preferably, R13 is methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl or cyclohexyloxycarbonyl and R14 is methyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R13 and R14 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring. Preferably, R13 and R14 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl ring. More preferably, R13 and R14 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl ring.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R25 is acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroalkyl, substituted heteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl or substituted heteroarylalkyl. Preferably, R25 is acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl or heteroaryl. More preferably, R25 is methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or 3-pyridyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R25 is acyl or substituted acyl. More preferably, R25 is acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl or phenacetyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R25 is alkanyl or substituted alkanyl. Preferably, R25 is methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl or 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl. More preferably, R25 is methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl or 1,1-diethoxyethyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R25 is aryl, arylalkyl or heteroaryl. Preferably, R25 is phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl or 3-pyridyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R25 is cycloalkyl or substituted cycloalkyl. More preferably R25 is cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R25 is acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroalkyl, substituted heteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl or substituted heteroarylalkyl; and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl (preferably, when R13 is alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl or carbamoyl then R14 is methyl). Preferably, R25 is acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl or heteroaryl and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryl, arylalkyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl or heteroaryl (preferably, when R13 is alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl or carbamoyl then R14 is methyl). More preferably, R25 is methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or 3-pyridyl and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl or 3-pyridyl. Even more preferably, R25 is methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclohexyl or 3-pyridyl, and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl or 3-pyridyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (I), R25 is acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroalkyl, substituted heteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl or substituted heteroarylalkyl and R13 and R14 together with the atom to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring. Preferably, R25 is acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl or heteroaryl and R13 and R14 together with the atom to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl or substituted cycloalkyl ring. More preferably, R25 is methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or 3-pyridyl, and R13 and R14 together with the atom to which they are attached form a cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or a cyclohexyl ring.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R25 is acyl or substituted acyl and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl (preferably, when R13 is alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl or carbamoyl then R14 is methyl). Preferably, R25 is acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl or phenacetyl, and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl (preferably, when R13 is alkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl or carbamoyl then R14 is methyl).
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R25 is alkanyl or substituted alkanyl and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, substituted e cycloalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl (preferably, when R13 is alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl or carbamoyl then R14 is methyl). Preferably, R25 is methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl or 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl (preferably, when R13 is alkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl or carbamoyl then R14 is methyl).
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R25 is aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl, and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl preferably, when R13 is alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl or carbamoyl then R14 is methyl). Preferably R15 is phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl or 3-pyridyl and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl (preferably, when R13 is alkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl or carbamoyl then R14 is methyl).
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R25 is cycloalkyl or substituted cycloalkyl, and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl (preferably, when R13 is alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl or carbamoyl then R14 is methyl). Preferably, R25 is cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl (preferably, when R13 is alkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl or carbamoyl then R15 is methyl).
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R25 is acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroalkyl, substituted heteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl or substituted heteroarylalkyl, and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl or heteroaryl. Preferably, R25 is acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl or heteroaryl and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkanyl, substituted alkanyl, cycloalkanyl or substituted cycloalkanyl. More preferably, R25 is acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl or heteroaryl and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl. In the above embodiments, R25 is preferably methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or 3-pyridyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R25 is acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl or heteroaryl and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl or heteroaryl. Preferably, R25 is acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl or heteroaryl and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, aryl, arylalkyl or heteroaryl. More preferably, R25 is acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl or heteroaryl and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl or 3-pyridyl. In the above embodiments, R25 is preferably methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or 3-pyridyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R25 is acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl or heteroaryl and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl or heteroaryl. Preferably, R25 is acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl or heteroaryl and R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl or substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl (preferably, when R13 is alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl or substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl then R14 is methyl; more preferably, R13 is methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl or cyclohexyloxycarbonyl, and R14 is methyl). In the above embodiments, R25 is preferably methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or 3-pyridyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formula (IV), R25 is acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl or heteroaryl and R13 and R14 together with the atom to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring. Preferably, R25 is acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl or heteroaryl and R13 and R14 together with the atom to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl or substituted cycloalkyl ring. More preferably R25 is acyl, substituted acyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl or heteroaryl, and R13 and R14 together with the atom to which they are attached form a cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl ring. In the above embodiments, R25 is preferably methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or 3-pyridyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I) and (III), R1 is 
m is 0, and R8, R11 and R12 are as previously defined.
In one embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I) and (III), R11 is acyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl or carbamoyl, R8 is hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl or cyano and R12 is hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, or arylalkyl.
In another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I) and (III), R11 is selected from the group consisting of acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, pivaloyl, cyclopentanecarbonyl, cyclohexanecarbonyl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, cyclopentyloxycarbonyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, N-methylcarbamoyl, N-ethylcarbamoyl, N-propylcarbamoyl, N-isopropylcarbamoyl, N-butylcarbamoyl, N-isobutylcarbamoyl, N-sec-butylcarbamoyl, N-tert-butylcarbamoyl, N-cyclopentylcarbamoyl, N-cyclohexylcarbamoyl, N-phenylcarbamoyl, N-benzylcarbamoyl, N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl, N,N-diethylcarbamoyl, N,N-dipropylcarbamoyl, N,N-diisopropylcarbamoyl, N,N-dibutylcarbamoyl, N,N-dibenzylcarbamoyl, N-pyrrolidinylcarbamoyl, N-piperidinylcarbamoyl and N-morpholinylcarbamoyl. More preferably, R11 is selected from the group consisting of acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, cyclohexanecarbonyl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, N-methylcarbamoyl, N-ethylcarbamoyl, N-propylcarbamoyl, N-isopropylcarbamoyl, N-phenylcarbamoyl, N-benzylcarbamoyl, N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl, N,N-diethylcarbamoyl, N,N-dipropylcarbamoyl, N-pyrrolidinylcarbamoyl, N-piperidinylcarbamoyl and N-morpholinylcarbamoyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I) and (III), R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl and cyano. More preferably R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and butoxycarbonyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I) and (III), R12 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl and benzyloxycarbonyl. More preferably R12 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and butoxycarbonyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I) and (III), R11 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl and R8 and R12 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring. Preferably, R11 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and butoxycarbonyl, and R8 and R12 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring. More preferably, R11 is hydrogen or methyl and R8 and R12 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a cyclopent-1-ene, cyclohex-1-ene, 2-cyclopenten-1-one, 2-cyclohexen-1-one, 2-(5H)-furanone or 5,6-dihydro-pyran-2-one ring.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I) and (III), R12 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl and R8 and R11 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring. Preferably, R12 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and butoxycarbonyl, and R8 and R11 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring. More preferably, R12 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and butoxycarbonyl, and R8 and R11 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a xcex3-butyrolactone, xcex4-valerolactone or 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-dioxan-4,6-dione ring.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I) and (III), R1 is 
and R15 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl and substituted heteroaryl. Preferably, R25 is methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, benzyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl or 3-pyridyl.
In still another embodiment, of Formulae (I) and (III), R1 is 
where R37 is hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, acyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl or substituted heteroarylalkyl;
Z is O, N or S; and
Ar is aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl.
Preferably, Z and CH2OC(O)xe2x80x94 are in a conjugated relationship with one another (e.g., 1,4 or 1,2 related in a six membered ring system).
In still another embodiment, of Formulas (I) and (III), R1 is 
where q is 0 or 1;
R38 and R39 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl and substituted heteroaryl;
R40 and R41 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl and substituted heteroaryl; or together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl ring
R42 and R43 are independently alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl and substituted aryl or together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form an aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl or substituted aryl ring; and
R37 is as previously defined.
In a preferred embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I)-(IV), Y is O, R3, R6 and R7 are hydrogen and R4 and R5 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, bridged cycloalkyl or substituted bridged cycloalkyl ring. In another preferred embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I)-(IV), R4 and R5 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl or substituted cycloalkyl ring. In one embodiment n is 0, t is 0 and u is 0. In another embodiment, n is 1 and R2 is hydrogen, methyl, 2-propyl, 2-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl, 4-bromobenzyl, 2-imidazolyl, 2-indolyl, xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2SCH3, CH2SH, xe2x80x94CH2(CH2)3NH2 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2NHC(NH)NH2. In still another embodiment, n is 1 and R2 and R16 together with the atoms to which they are attached form a pyrrolidine ring.
In still another preferred embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I)-(IV), R4 and R5 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cyclobutyl or substituted cyclobutyl ring. Preferably, the substituted cyclobutyl ring is substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of alkanyl, substituted alkanyl, halo, hydroxy, carboxyl and alkoxycarbonyl.
In still another preferred embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I)-(IV), R4 and R5 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cyclopentyl or substituted cyclopentyl ring. Preferably, the cyclopentyl ring is substituted with alkanyl, substituted alkanyl, halo, hydroxy, carboxyl or alkoxycarbonyl. More preferably, the cyclopentyl ring is substituted with alkanyl. Even more preferably, the cyclopentyl ring is selected from the group consisting of 
Preferably, in a more specific version of the above embodiments, R7 is hydrogen.
In still another preferred embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I)-(IV), R4 and R5 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cyclohexyl or substituted cyclohexyl ring. Preferably, the cyclohexyl ring is substituted with alkanyl, substituted alkanyl, halo, hydroxy, carboxyl or alkoxycarbonyl. More preferably, the cyclohexyl ring is substituted with alkanyl. Even more preferably, the cyclohexyl ring is selected from the group consisting of 
Preferably, in a more specific version of the above embodiments, R7 is hydrogen.
In still another preferred embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I)-(IV), R4 and R5 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring.
In one embodiment, n is 0. In another embodiment, n is 1, and R2 is hydrogen, methyl, 2-propyl, 2-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl, 4-bromobenzyl, 2-imidazolyl, 2-indolyl, xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2SCH3, CH2SCH, xe2x80x94CH2(CH2)3NH2 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2NHC(NH)NH2. In still another embodiment, n is 1 and R2 and R16 together with the atoms to which they are attached form a pyrrolidine ring. Preferably, R4 and R5 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cycloheteroalkanyl ring. More preferably, the cycloheteroalkanyl ring is selected from the group consisting of 
wherein Z is O, S(O)p or NR18;
p is 0, 1 or 2; and
R18 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, acyl and alkoxycarbonyl. More preferably, the cycloheteroalkanyl ring is selected from the group consisting of 
Preferably, in a more specific version of the above embodiments, R7 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I)-(IV), R4 and R5 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a bridged cycloalkyl ring. In one embodiment, n is 0. In another embodiment, n is 1 and R2 is hydrogen, methyl, 2-propyl, 2-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl, 4-bromobenzyl, 2-imidazolyl, 2-indolyl, xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2SCH3, CH2SH, xe2x80x94CH2(CH2)3NH2 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2NHC(NH)NH2. In another embodiment, n is 1 and R2 and R16 together with the atoms to which they are attached form a pyrrolidine ring. Preferably, the bridged cycloalkyl group is 
Preferably, in a more specific version of the above embodiments, R7 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I)-(IV), Y is O, R6 and R7 are hydrogen, R4 is alkyl or cycloalkyl, R5 is hydrogen or alkyl and R3 is hydrogen or alkyl. In one embodiment, n is 0. In another embodiment, n is 1 and R1 is hydrogen, methyl, 2-propyl, 2-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl, 4-bromobenzyl, 2-imidazolyl, 2-indolyl, xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2SCH3, CH2SH, xe2x80x94CH2(CH2)3NH2 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2NHC(NH)NH2. In still another embodiment, n is 1 and R2 and R16 together with the atoms to which they are attached form a pyrrolidine ring. Preferably, R4 is cycloalkyl, R5 is hydrogen or methyl, and R3 is hydrogen or methyl. Preferably, R3 is hydrogen, R4 is isobutyl and R5 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I)-(IV), Y is O, R5 and R7 are hydrogen or alkanyl, R3 and R6 are hydrogen and R4 is substituted heteroalkyl. Preferably, R4 is 
A is NR19, O or S;
B is alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxy, halogen, hydroxy, carboxyl, alkoxycarbonyl or amino;
R19 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl or aryl;
j is an integer from 0 to 4;
k is an integer from 1 to 4; and
1 is an integer from 0 to 3.
More preferably, k is 1.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (I)-(IV), Y is 0, R5 and R7 are hydrogen or alkanyl, R3 and R6 are hydrogen and R4 is substituted alkanyl, cycloalkanyl or substituted cycloalkanyl. Preferably, R4 is selected from the group consisting of
Preferably, R4 is 
h is an integer from 1 to 6; and
i is an integer from 0 to 6.
More preferably, h is 1, 2, 3 or 4 and i is 0 or 1. Even more preferably, R4 is selected from the group consisting of 
Preferably, compounds of Formulae (I)-(IV) are derived from a GABA analog of Formula (XIII): 
wherein the GABA analog of Formula (III) is selected from the group consisting of:
1-Aminomethyl-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-Aminomethyl-1-(3-methylcyclohexane) acetic acid;
1-Aminomethyl-1-(4-methylcyclohexane) acetic acid;
1-Aminomethyl-1-(4-isopropylcyclohexane) acetic acid;
1-Aminomethyl-1-(4-tert-butylcyclohexane) acetic acid;
1-Aminomethyl-1-(3,3-dimethylcyclohexane) acetic acid;
1-Aminomethyl-1-(3,3,5,5-tetramethylcyclohexane) acetic acid;
1-Aminomethyl-1-cyclopentane acetic acid;
1-Aminomethyl-1-(3-methylcyclopentane) acetic acid;
1-Aminomethyl-1-(3,4-dimethylcyclopentane) acetic acid;
7-Aminomethyl-bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-7-yl acetic acid;
9-Aminomethyl-bicyclo[3.3.1]non-9-yl acetic acid;
4-Aminomethyl-4-(tetrahydropyran-4-yl) acetic acid;
3-Aminomethyl-3-(tetrahydropyran-3-yl) acetic acid;
4-Aminomethyl-4-(tetrahydrothiopyran-4-yl) acetic acid;
3-Aminomethyl-3-(tetrahydrothiopyran-3-yl) acetic acid;
3-Aminomethyl-5-methyl-hexanoic acid;
3-Aminomethyl-5-methyl-heptanoic acid;
3-Aminomethyl-5-methyl-octanoic acid;
3-Aminomethyl-5-methyl-nonanoic acid;
3-Aminomethyl-5-methyl-decanoic acid;
3-Aminomethyl-5-cyclopropyl-hexanoic acid;
3-Aminomethyl-5-cyclobutyl-hexanoic acid;
3-Aminomethyl-5-cyclopentyl-hexanoic acid;
3-Aminomethyl-5-cyclohexyl-hexanoic acid;
3-Aminomethyl-5-phenyl-hexanoic acid;
3-Aminomethyl-5-phenyl-pentanoic acid;
3-Aminomethyl-4-cyclobutyl-butyric acid;
3-Aminomethyl-4-cyclopentyl-butyric acid;
3-Aminomethyl-4-cyclohexyl-butyric acid;
3-Aminomethyl-4-phenoxy-butyric acid;
3-Aminomethyl-5-phenoxy-hexanoic acid; and
3-Aminomethyl-5-benzylsulfanyl-pentanoic acid.
Particularly preferred embodiments of Formula (I) include compounds of Formulae (V) and (VI): 
where R1, R2, R7 and R16 are as previously defined.
In one embodiment of compounds of Formulae (V) and (VI), n is 0. In another embodiment, n is 1 and R2 is hydrogen, methyl, 2-propyl, 2-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl, 4-bromobenzyl, 2-imidazolyl, 2-indolyl, xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2SCH3, xe2x80x94CH2SH, xe2x80x94CH2(CH2)3NH2 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2NHC(NH)NH2. Preferably, in the above embodiments, R7 is hydrogen.
In another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (V) and (VI), n is 1, R1 is R24C(O)xe2x80x94 or R24C(S)xe2x80x94; and R24 is alkyl, substituted alkyl, heteroalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl. Preferably, R24 is methyl, ethyl, 2-propyl, t-butyl, xe2x80x94CH2OCH(CH3)2, phenyl or 3-pyridyl. Preferably, in this embodiment, R7 is hydrogen, alkanyl, substituted alkanyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, aryl or substituted aryl. More preferably, R7 is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, benzyl, xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2, xe2x80x94CH2C(O)N(CH3)2, 
where V is O or CH2.
Most preferably, R7 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (V) and (VI), n is 1, R1 is R25OC(O)xe2x80x94 or R25SC(O)xe2x80x94; and R25 is alkyl, substituted alkyl, heteroalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl or substituted heteroaryl. Preferably, R25 is ethyl, 2-propyl, neopentyl, xe2x80x94CH2OCH(CH3)2, phenyl or 2-pyridyl. Preferably in this embodiment, R7 is hydrogen, alkanyl, substituted alkanyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, aryl or substituted aryl. More preferably, R7 is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, benzyl, xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2, xe2x80x94CH2C(O)N(CH3)2, 
where V is O or CH2.
Most preferably, R7 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (V) and (VI), R1 is 
and R15 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl and substituted heteroaryl. Preferably, R15 is methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, benzyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl or 3-pyridyl. In a more specific version of this embodiment, R7 is hydrogen, alkanyl, substituted alkanyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, aryl or substituted aryl. More preferably, R7 is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, benzyl, xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2, xe2x80x94CH2C(O)N(CH3)2, 
where V is O or CH2.
Preferably, R7 is hydrogen.
Particularly preferred embodiments of compounds of Formulae (V) and (VI) are compounds selected from the group consisting of:
1-{[((5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxol-4-en-4-yl)methoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid; and
3-{[((5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxol-4-en-4-yl)methoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-5-methyl-hexanoic acid.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (V) and (VI), R1 is 
m is 0, and R8, R11 and R12 are as previously defined. In one embodiment of compounds of Formulae (V) and (VI), R11 is acyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl or substituted carbamoyl, R8 is hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl or cyano and R12 is hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, or arylalkyl. In another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (V) and (VI), R11 is selected from the group consisting of acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, pivaloyl, cyclopentanecarbonyl, cyclohexanecarbonyl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, cyclopentyloxycarbonyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, N-methylcarbamoyl, N-ethylcarbamoyl, N-propylcarbamoyl, N-isopropylcarbamoyl, N-butylcarbamoyl, N-isobutylcarbamoyl, N-sec-butylcarbamoyl, N-tert-butylcarbamoyl, N-cyclopentylcarbamoyl, N-cyclohexylcarbamoyl, N-phenylcarbamoyl, N-benzylcarbamoyl, N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl, N,N-diethylcarbamoyl, N,N-dipropylcarbamoyl, N,N-diisopropylcarbamoyl, N,N-dibutylcarbamoyl, N,N-dibenzylcarbamoyl, N-pyrrolidinylcarbamoyl, N-piperidinylcarbamoyl and N-morpholinylcarbamoyl. In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (V) and (VI), R11 is selected from the group consisting of acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, cyclohexanecarbonyl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, N-methylcarbamoyl, N-ethylcarbamoyl, N-propylcarbamoyl, N-isopropylcarbamoyl, N-phenylcarbamoyl, N-benzylcarbamoyl, N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl, N,N-diethylcarbamoyl, N,N-dipropylcarbamoyl, N-pyrrolidinylcarbamoyl, N-piperidinylcarbamoyl and N-morpholinylcarbamoyl.
In one embodiment of compounds of Formulae (V) and (VI), R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl and cyano. Preferably, R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and butoxycarbonyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (V) and (VI), R12 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl and benzyloxycarbonyl. Preferably R12 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and butoxycarbonyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (V) and (VI), R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl and R8 and R12 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring. Preferably, R11 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and butoxycarbonyl, and R8 and R12 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring. More preferably, R11 is hydrogen or methyl and R8 and R12 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a 2-cyclopenten-1-one, 2-cyclohexen-1-one, 2-(5H)-furanone or 5,6-dihydro-pyran-2-one ring.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (V) and (VI), R12 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl and R8 and R11 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring. Preferably, R12 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and butoxycarbonyl, and R8 and R11 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl or substituted cycloheteroalkyl ring. More preferably, R12 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and butoxycarbonyl, and R8 and R11 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a xcex3-butyrolactone, xcex4-valerolactone or 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-dioxan-4,6-dione ring.
In a more specific version of the above embodiments of compounds of Formulae (V) and (VI), R7 is hydrogen, alkanyl, substituted alkanyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, aryl or substituted aryl. More preferably, R7 is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, benzyl, xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2, xe2x80x94CH2C(O)N(CH3)2, 
where V is O or CH2.
Most preferably R7 is hydrogen.
Particularly preferred embodiments of compounds of Formulae (V) and (VI) are compounds selected from the group consisting of:
Piperidinium 1-{(1-methyl-3-oxo-but-1-enyl)aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetate;
Piperidinium 1-{1-[(2-oxo-tetrahydrofuran-3-ylidene)ethyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetate;
Piperidinium 1-{(2-carbomethoxy-cyclopent-1-enyl)aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetate; and
Piperidinium 1-{(1-methyl-2-(ethoxycarbonyl)-3-ethoxy-3-oxoprop-1-enyl)aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetate.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, compounds of Formula (IV) have the structure of Formulae (VII) or (VIII): 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate or solvate thereof, wherein:
n, R2, R7, R13, R14, R16 and R25 are as previously defined.
In one preferred embodiment, the compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII) do not include the following compounds:
if either R13 or R14 is hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, substituted alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl or substituted cycloalkoxycarbonyl, then the other of R13 or R14 is not hydrogen; and
R25C(O) is not a moiety derived from a bile acid.
In one embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), n is 0. In another embodiment, n is 1. When n is 1, preferably the xcex1-amino acid is of the L-stereochemical configuration.
In another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R7 is hydrogen, alkanyl, substituted alkanyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, aryl or substituted aryl. Preferably, R7 is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, benzyl, xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2, xe2x80x94CH2C(O)N(CH3)2, 
where V is O or CH2.
Most preferably, R7 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), n is 0. In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), n is 1, R16 is hydrogen and R1 is hydrogen, methyl, 2-propyl, 2-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl, 4-bromobenzyl, 2-imidazolyl, 2-indolyl, xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2SCH3, xe2x80x94CH2SH, xe2x80x94CH2(CH2)3NH2 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2NHC(NH)NH2. Preferably R16 is hydrogen and R2 is hydrogen, methyl, 2-propyl, 2-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl or benzyl. In still another embodiment, n is 1 and R1 and R16 together with the atoms to which they are attached form a pyrrolidine ring.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is methyl and R14 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1 dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(,3-dioxolan-2-y l)-benzyl, 1-(,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is ethyl and R14 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is propyl and R14 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is isopropyl and R14 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is butyl and R14 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is isobutyl and R14 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is sec-butyl and R14 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is tert-butyl and R14 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is cyclopentyl and R14 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R11 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is cyclohexyl and R14 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is methyl and R14 is methyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is methoxycarbonyl and R14 is methyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is ethoxycarbonyl and R14 is methyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is propoxycarbonyl and R14 is methyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is isopropoxycarbonyl and R14 is methyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is butoxycarbonyl and R14 is methyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, -(1,3-dioxolan-2-y l)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is isobutoxycarbonyl and R14 is methyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is sec-butoxycarbonyl and R14 is methyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is tert-butoxycarbonyl and R14 is methyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is cyclohexyloxycarbonyl and R14 is methyl.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is phenyl and R14 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is benzyl and R14 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is phenethyl and R14 is hydrogen.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII), R25 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, sec-pentyl, neopentyl, 1,1-dimethoxyethyl, 1,1-diethoxyethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-ethyl, 1,1-dimethoxypropyl, 1,1-diethoxypropyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-propyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-propyl, 1,1-dimethoxybutyl, 1,1-diethoxybutyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-butyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-butyl, 1,1-dimethoxybenzyl, 1,1-diethoxybenzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-benzyl, 1,1-dimethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1,1-diethoxy-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, 1-(1,3-dioxan-2-yl)-2-phenethyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, benzoyl, phenacetyl, phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, styryl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and 3-pyridyl, R13 is 3-pyridyl and R14 is hydrogen.
Particularly preferred embodiments of compounds of Formulae (VII) and (VIII) include compounds selected from the group consisting of:
1-{[(xcex1-Acetoxyethoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Propanoyloxyethoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Butanoyloxyethoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Isobutanoyloxyethoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Pivaloxyethoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Benzoyloxyethoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Acetoxybutoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Butanoyloxybutoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Isobutanoyloxybutoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Benzoyloxybutoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Acetoxyisobutoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Propanoyloxyisobutoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Butanoyloxyisobutoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Isobutanoyloxyisobutoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Pivaloxyisobutoxy) carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-2,2-Diethoxypropanoyloxyisobutoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-2-(1,3-Dioxolan-2-yl)propanoyloxyisobutoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-(2-Amino-2-methylpropanoyl)oxyisobutoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Benzoyloxyisobutoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Nicotinoyloxyisobutoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Acetoxyisopropoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Butanoyloxyisopropoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Isobutanoyloxyisopropoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Benzoyloxyisopropoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Acetoxybenzyloxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(xcex1-Benzoyloxybenzyloxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(1-(3-Methylbutanoyloxy)-2-phenylethoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[(1-Benzoyloxy-2-phenylethoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
1-{[N-[(xcex1-Isobutanoyloxyethoxy)carbonyl]-4-bromophenylalaninyl]-aminomethyl}-1-cyclohexane acetic acid;
3-{[(xcex1-Isobutanoyloxyethoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-5-methylhexanoic acid;
3-{[(xcex1-Isobutanoyloxyisobutoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-5-methylhexanoic acid; and
3-{[(xcex1-Benzoyloxyisobutoxy)carbonyl]aminomethyl}-5-methylhexanoic acid.
In one embodiment, the compounds of the invention have the structure of Formula (II): 
In an embodiment of compounds of Formula (11), when R3, R5 and R6 are hydrogen, R4 is not phenyl or substituted phenyl. More preferably, R4 is not 4-chlorophenyl.
In a preferred embodiment, the compounds of Formula (11) have the structure of Formulae (IX) and (X): 
In one embodiment of compounds of Formulae (IX) and (X), t is 0. In another embodiment, t is 1 and R2 is hydrogen, methyl, 2-propyl, 2-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl, 4-hydroxybenzyl, 4-bromobenzyl, 2-imidazolyl, 2-indolyl, xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2SCH3, xe2x80x94CH2SH, xe2x80x94CH2(CH2)3NH2 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2NHC(NH)NH2.
In still another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (IX) or (X), R20 and R21 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl and substituted heteroaryl. Preferably, R20 and R21 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted aryl and heteroaryl. In one embodiment, R20 is methyl and R21 is methyl. Preferably, in this last embodiment, R7 is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, benzyl, xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2, xe2x80x94CH2C(O)N(CH3)2, 
where V is O or CH2.
Most preferably, R7 is hydrogen.
In another embodiment of compounds of Formulae (IX) or (X), R20 and R21 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl or substituted cycloalkyl ring. In one embodiment, R20 and R21 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cyclohexyl ring. Preferably, in this last embodiment, R7 is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, benzyl, xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2, xe2x80x94CH2C(O)N(CH3)2, 
where V is O or CH2.
Most preferably, R7 is hydrogen.
In one embodiment, the compounds of the invention have the structure of Formula (III): 
In one embodiment of the compounds of Formula (III), n is 1, R1 is hydrogen and R1 is arylalkyl. Preferably, R2 is benzyl. In another embodiment of the compounds of Formula (III), n is 0 and R1 is R25OC(O)xe2x80x94. Preferably, R25 is alkyl or substituted alkyl. More preferably, R25 is ethyl. In still another embodiment of the compounds of Formula (III), R22 and R23 are hydrogen. In still another embodiment, R22 and R23 are alkyl or substituted alkyl. Preferably, R22 and R23 are methyl.
In a preferred embodiment, the compounds of Formula (III) have the structure of Formula (XI): 
In one embodiment of the compounds of Formula (XI), n is 1, X is NH, Y is O, R1 is hydrogen, R2 is benzyl, R22 is methyl and R23 are methyl. In another embodiment, n is 0, Y is O, s R25C(O)xe2x80x94, R25 is ethyl, R22 is hydrogen and R23 is hydrogen.
In another embodiment, the compounds of Formula (III) have the structure of Formula (XII): 
In one embodiment of the compounds of Formula (XII), n is 1, X is NH, Y is O, R1 is hydrogen, R2 is benzyl, R22 is methyl and R23 are methyl. In another embodiment, n is 0, Y is O, R1 is R25OC(O)xe2x80x94, R25 is ethyl, R22 is hydrogen and R23 is hydrogen.
The instant invention also comprises a GABA analog derivative, M-G, for administration to a patient in need of therapy, wherein M is a promoiety and G is derived from a GABA analog, H-G (where H is hydrogen). The promoiety M, once cleaved from G, and any metabolite thereof, exhibits a carcinogenically toxic dose (TD50) in rats of greater than 0.2 mmol/kg/day. Further, the promoiety M is cleaved from G at a sufficient rate in vivo, upon colonic administration to rats, to produce:
(i) a maximum concentration of H-G in plasma (Cmax) of at least 120% of the Cmax of H-G in plasma achieved by colonically administering an equimolar dose of H-G; and
(ii) an AUC that is at least 120% of the AUC achieved by colonically administering an equimolar dose of H-G.
Preferably, M-G has the structure of Formula (XIV): 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate or solvate thereof, wherein:
M is a promoiety;
Y is O or S;
R is hydrogen, or R and R6 together with the atoms to which they are attached form an azetidine, substituted azetidine, pyrrolidine or substituted pyrrolidine ring;
R3 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl and substituted heteroarylalkyl;
R4 and R5 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, acyl, substituted acyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl and substituted heteroarylalkyl or optionally, R4 and R5 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl or bridged cycloalkyl ring; and
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, arylalkyl, substituted arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, substituted cycloheteroalkyl, heteroalkyl, substituted heteroalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl and substituted heteroarylalkyl.
In a preferred embodiment, M has the structure of Formula (XV): 
wherein:
n, X, R1 and R2 are as previously defined
In one embodiment, M-G include compounds wherein H-G, once cleaved from M, is substantially free of any lactam having the structure of Formula (XVI): 
wherein R is hydrogen and R3, R4, R5 and R6 are as previously defined
Preferably, promoiety M or any metabolite formed from M does not form formaldehyde or pivalic acid upon cleavage of G-M. In one embodiment, the promoiety M is cleaved from G at a sufficient rate in vivo, upon colonic administration to rats, to produce a Cmax of H-G in plasma of at least 200%, and most preferably at least 1000%, of the Cmax of H-G in plasma achieved by colonically administering an equimolar dose of H-G. Preferably, the promoiety M is cleaved from G at a sufficient rate in vivo, upon colonic administration to rats, to produce an AUC of H-G in plasma of at least 200%, and most preferably at least 500%, of the AUC of H-G in plasma achieved by colonically administering an equimolar dose of H-G. In another embodiment, the promoiety M is cleaved from H-G at a sufficient rate in vivo, following oral administration to dogs (e.g., using an osmotic mini-pump device) at a dose of about 60 xcexcmol equivalent of H-G per kg, to produce a plasma concentration of H-G at 12 hours post dosing of at least 200% of the plasma concentration of H-G achieved from an equimolar dose of H-G following the same mode of administration.
The compounds of the invention may be obtained via the synthetic methods illustrated in Schemes 1-17. Those of skill in the art will appreciate that a preferred synthetic route to the compounds of the invention consists of attaching promoieties to GABA analogs. Numerous methods have been described in the art for the synthesis of GABA analogs (See, e.g., Satzinger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,175; Silverman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,175; Horwell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,370; Silverman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,214; Horwell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,932; Silverman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,906; Silverman, International Publication No. WO 92/09560; Silverman et al., International Publication No. WO 93/23383; Horwell et al., International Publication No. WO 97/29101, Horwell et al., International Publication No. WO 97/33858; Horwell et al., International Publication No. WO 97/33859; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 98/17627; Guglietta et al., International Publication No. WO 99/08671; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 99/21824; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 99/31057; Belliotti et al., International Publication No. WO 99/31074; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 99/31075; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 99/61424; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 00/15611; Bryans, International Publication No. WO 00/31020; and Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 00/50027). Other methods are known in the art for synthesizing GABA analogs, which are readily accessible to the skilled artisan. The promoieties described herein, are known in the art and may be prepared and attached to GABA analogs by established procedures (See e.g., Green et al., xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, (Wiley, 2nd ed. 1991); Harrison et al., xe2x80x9cCompendium of Synthetic Organic Methodsxe2x80x9d, Vols. 1-8 (John Wiley and Sons, 1971-1996); xe2x80x9cBeilstein Handbook of Organic Chemistry,xe2x80x9d Beilstein Institute of Organic Chemistry, Frankfurt, Germany; Feiser et al., xe2x80x9cReagents for Organic Synthesis,xe2x80x9d Volumes 1-17, Wiley Interscience; Trost et al., xe2x80x9cComprehensive Organic Synthesis,xe2x80x9d Pergamon Press, 1991; xe2x80x9cTheilheimer""s Synthetic Methods of Organic Chemistry,xe2x80x9d Volumes 1-45, Karger, 1991; March, xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistry,xe2x80x9d Wiley Interscience, 1991; Larock xe2x80x9cComprehensive Organic Transformations,xe2x80x9d VCH Publishers, 1989; Paquette, xe2x80x9cEncyclopedia of Reagents for Organic Synthesis,xe2x80x9d John Wiley and Sons, 1995, Bodanzsky, xe2x80x9cPrinciples of Peptide Synthesis,xe2x80x9d Springer Verlag, 1984; Bodanzsky, xe2x80x9cPractice of Peptide Synthesis,xe2x80x9d Springer Verlag, 1984).
Accordingly, starting materials useful for preparing compounds of the invention and intermediates thereof are commercially available or can be prepared by well-known synthetic methods. Other methods for synthesis of the prodrugs described herein are either described in the art or will be readily apparent to the skilled artisan in view of the references provided above and may be used to synthesize the compounds of the invention. Accordingly, the methods presented in the Schemes herein are illustrative rather than comprehensive.
In any of the Schemes below, after the amino group of a GABA analog has been functionalized with a promoiety or other protecting group, the carboxylic acid group may be converted to an ester or thioester by many synthetic methods, which are well-known to the skilled artisan. In one preferred embodiment, GABA analogs may be reacted with an alcohol or thiol in the presence of a coupling reagent (e.g., carbodiimide and dimethylaminopyridine) to provide the ester. In another preferred embodiment, GABA analogs may be reacted with an alkyl halide in the presence of base to yield the ester. Other methods for converting GABA analogs to esters or thioesters are well within the purview of the skilled artisan in view of the references provided herein. 
As illustrated above in Scheme 1, carboxylic acids can be directly coupled to the terminal amino (or hydroxyl) group of GABA analog derivatives (6) to provide adducts (7). Reagents for effecting this reaction are well known to the skilled artisan and include, but are not limited to, carbodiimides, aminium salts, phosphonium salts, etc. Alternatively, reaction of carboxylic acid derivatives such as acyl chlorides, symmetrical anhydrides or mixed anhydrides with GABA analogs (6) in the presence of base (e.g., hydroxide, tertiary amines, etc.) may be used to synthesize (7). 
As illustrated in Scheme 2, GABA analog derivatives (6) may be converted to carbamates (8) by treatment with various carbonic acid derivatives in the presence of base (e.g., hydroxide, tertiary amines, etc.). Alternatively, the well-known addition of alcohols to isocyanates (9) or (10) may be used to synthesize (8). 
As illustrated in Scheme 3, GABA analog derivatives (6) may be converted to thioamides (11) by reaction with thioacids in the presence of coupling agents. Reagents for effecting this reaction are well known to the skilled artisan and include, but are not limited to, carbodiimides, aminium salts, phosphonium salts, etc. Alternatively, reaction of thio acid derivatives such as thioacyl chlorides, symmetrical anhydrides or mixed anhydrides with (6) in the presence of base (e.g., hydroxide, tertiary amines, etc.) may be used to synthesize thioamides (11). In yet another method, amides (7) may be converted to thioamides (11) by heating in the presence of phosphorus pentasulfide (when n=0).
Thiocarbamates (12) and (13) may be synthesized from the reaction of the corresponding thiocarbonate derivatives (i.e., P=O, Q=S and P=S Q=O, respectively) where W is chloride, imidazolyl or 4-nitrophenoxy with GABA analog derivatives (6) in the presence of base. Thiocarbamate (13) may also be formed by reaction of a thiol with isocyanates (9) or (10). Dithiocarbamate (14) (P=S, Q=S) may be made by reaction of GABA analog derivatives (6) with the dithiocarbonate derivative (i.e., P and Q=S) where W is chloride, imidazolyl or 4-nitrophenoxy in the presence of base (see Scheme 4). 
One method for synthesis of compounds of Formula (IV) is illustrated in Scheme 5. 
Chloroformate (15) is treated with an aromatic leaving group such asp-nitrophenol in the presence of base to provide p-nitrophenylcarbonate (16). Halide interchange provides iodide (17), which is reacted with a metal or tetraalkylammonium salt of a carboxylic acid to afford compound (18). Treatment of (18) with GABA analog derivative (19), optionally in the presence of trimethylsilyl chloride, affords a compound of Formula (IV). Methods for making related acyloxyalkyl carbamate compounds have been described in the art (Alexander, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,057; Alexander, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,230; Alexander, U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,811; Alexander, U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,018).
Alternatively compounds of Formula (IV) can be prepared from carbonate (18) in a stepwise fashion as illustrated in Scheme 6. Here reaction of (18) with an xcex1-amino acid (20), optionally protected as an ester, affords intermediate (21) which upon deprotection (if necessary) provides compound (22), which is then coupled to GABA analog (23) using standard peptide coupling reagents well known in the art. 
Another method for synthesis of compounds of Formula (IV) proceeds via carbonylation of GABA analog derivative (19) to an intermediate carbamic acid species, which is captured by an in situ alkylation reaction in an adaptation of the methods disclosed in the art (Butcher, Synlett, 1994, 825-6; Ferres et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,829). Carbon dioxide gas is bubbled into a solution containing (19) and a base (e.g., Cs2CO3, Ag2CO3 or AgO) in a solvent such as DMF or NMP. The activated halide is added, optionally in the presence of iodide ion as a catalyst, and the carbonylation continued until the reaction is completed. This method is illustrated in Scheme 7 for the preparation of compounds of Formula (IV) from halide (24). 
Alternatively compounds of Formula (IV) can be prepared in a stepwise fashion as illustrated in Scheme 8. Carbonylation and alkylation of carboxyl protected xcex1-amino acid (20) provides intermediate (21), which upon deprotection is coupled to GABA analog (23) as previously described in Scheme 6. 
Yet another method for synthesis of compounds of Formula (IV) relies upon oxidation of ketocarbamate derivatives of GABA analogs (Gallop et al., co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/167,797 entitled xe2x80x9cMethods for Synthesis of Prodrugs from 1-Acyl-Alkyl Derivatives and Compositions Thereofxe2x80x9d). As illustrated in Scheme 9, oxidation of ketocarbamate (25) affords compounds of Formula (IV). Preferred solvents include, but are not limited to, t-butanol, diethylether, acetic acid, hexane, dichloroethane, dichloromethane, ethyl acetate, acetonitrile, methanol, chloroform and water. Generally, the oxidant may be an organism (e.g., yeast or bacteria), or a chemical reagent (e.g., an enzyme or peroxide). Preferred oxidants include those, which have been successfully used in Baeyer-Villager oxidations of ketones to esters or lactones (Strukul, Angnew. Chem. Int. Ed., 1998, 37, 1198; Renz et al., Eur. J. Org. Chem. 1999, 737; Beller et al., in xe2x80x9cTransition Metals in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d Chapter 2, Wiley VCH; Stewart, Current Organic Chemistry, 1998, 2, 195; Kayser et al., Synlett, 1999, 1, 153). 
Other compounds of this invention may be amenable to synthesis from the appropriate ketocarbamate derivative via this Baeyer-Villiger type oxidation, provided that they do not contain chemical functionality susceptible to decomposition or other transformation under conditions of the reaction.
Ketocarbamates (25) may be prepared from the corresponding xcex1-hydroxyketone compounds (26) either directly, via reaction with isocyanate (9), or by first converting the hydroxyketone compound to a haloformate or activated carbonate intermediate (27) and subsequently reacting with compound (19), as illustrated in Scheme 10. 
Alternatively ketocarbamate (25) can be prepared in a stepwise manner via the xcex1-amino acid carbamate (28) as illustrated in Scheme 11, following the coupling methodologies described above. 
Note that one method for preparation of isocyanate derivatives of GABA analogs (i.e., compounds (9)) used in Scheme 10 above begins with the appropriate six-membered anhydride (29) as illustrated in Scheme 12. The anhydride ring is opened by reaction with an alcohol or thiol nucleophile to afford carboxylic acid (30). This compound is converted to the intermediate acyl azide in either a 2-step sequence (i.e., first activation of the carboxyl group as a mixed anhydride, acyl halide or synthetic equivalent and then displacement with azide) or directly (e.g., by treatment with Ph2P(O)N3). Curtius rearrangement of the acyl azide intermediate by thermolysis in an appropriate solvent (e.g., toluene) at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. affords isocyanate (9). Optionally, the isocyanate is not isolated but rather is generated in situ and quenched by reaction with xcex1-hydroxyketone (26) to afford the desired product (25). 
One method for synthesis of oxodioxolenylmethyl carbamate prodrugs (36) is disclosed in Scheme 13. Hydroxyketone (31) is treated with phosgene or carbonyldiimidazole in the presence of base to yield cyclic carbonate (32). Free radical bromination with N-bromosuccinimide and azoisobutryonitrile provides bromide (33), which is converted to alcohol (34). Alcohol (34) is transformed to dicarbonate (35) by reaction with 4-nitrophenyl chloroformate, which is then reacted with GABA analog derivatives (19) to provide prodrugs (36). Alternatively, reaction of compound (34) with isocyanate (9) provides compound (36), where n is 0. 
Prodrugs (41) may be synthesized by the method disclosed in Scheme 14. Carboxylic acid (37) is coupled to alcohol (38) (e.g. dicylohexylcarbodiimide and pyridine) to provide ester (39). Ester (39) is converted to activated carbonate (40) by reaction with 4-nitrophenyl chloroformate, which is then reacted with GABA analog derivative (19) to provide prodrug (41). 
Enamine prodrugs such as (43) may be synthesized simply by reacting activated carbonyl compounds (42) with GABA analog derivatives (19) (where R16xe2x95x90H), optionally in the presence of a secondary amine as catalyst, under dehydrating conditions as shown in Scheme 15. 
Compounds (III) may be synthesized by the route illustrated in Scheme 16. Reaction of GABA analog (23) with an xcex1-activated ester derivative (44) provides amino ester (45). The amino group of (45) is blocked by acylation to yield (46) (e.g., using the methods described above) and the free acid is esterified under standard conditions to yield the diester (47). Dieckman condensation followed by decarboxylation yields ketone (48). Peroxy acid oxidation then provides lactone (III). 
Imine prodrugs (II) may be synthesized as depicted in Scheme 17 by treating ketones or ketone equivalents (49) with GABA analog derivatives (50) under dehydrating conditions. 
Phosphorus prodrugs may be synthesized by conventional methods known in the art. Similarly, prodrugs with Sxe2x80x94N bond may be synthesized by using procedures described in the art.
In accordance with the invention, a compound and/or composition of the invention is administered to a patient, preferably a human, suffering from epilepsy, depression, anxiety, psychosis, faintness attacks, hypokinesia, cranial disorders, neurodegenerative disorders, panic, pain (especially, neuropathic pain and muscular and skeletal pain), inflammatory disease (i.e., arthritis), insomnia, gastrointestinal disorders or ethanol withdrawal syndrome. Further, in certain embodiments, the compounds and/or compositions of the invention are administered to a patient, preferably a human, as a preventative measure against various diseases or disorders. Thus, the compounds and/or compositions of the invention may be administered as a preventative measure to a patient having a predisposition for epilepsy, depression, anxiety, psychosis, faintness attacks, hypokinesia, cranial disorders, neurodegenerative disorders, panic, pain (especially, neuropathic pain and muscular and skeletal pain), inflammatory disease (i.e., arthritis), insomnia, gastrointestinal disorders and ethanol withdrawal syndrome. Accordingly, the compounds and/or compositions of the invention may be used for the prevention of one disease or disorder and concurrently treating another (e.g., prevention of psychosis while treating gastrointestinal disorders; prevention of neuropathic pain while treating ethanol withdrawal syndrome). The suitability of the compounds and/or compositions of the invention in treating epilepsy, depression, anxiety, psychosis, faintness attacks, hypokinesia, cranial disorders, neurodegenerative disorders, panic, pain (especially neuropathic pain and muscular and skeletal pain), inflammatory disease (i.e., arthritis), insomnia, gastrointestinal disorders and ethanol withdrawal syndrome may be determined by methods described in the art (See, e.g., Satzinger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,175; Satzinger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,544; Woodruff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,169; Silverman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,175; Singh, U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,876; Horwell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,370; Silverman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,214; Horwell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,932; Silverman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,906; Silverman, International Publication No. WO 92/09560; Silverman et al., International Publication No. WO 93/23383; Horwell et al., International Publication No. WO 97/29101, Horwell et al., International Publication No. WO 97/33858; Horwell et al., International Publication No. WO 97/33859; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 98/17627; Guglietta et al., International Publication No. WO 99/08671; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 99/21824; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 99/31057; Magnus-Miller et al., International Publication No. WO 99/37296; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 99/31075; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 99/61424; Pande, International Publication No. WO 00/23067; Bryans, International Publication No. WO 00/31020; Bryans et al., International Publication No. WO 00/50027; and Bryans et al, International Publication No. WO 02/00209). The compounds and/or compositions of the invention may be used to treat or prevent epilepsy, depression, anxiety, psychosis, faintness attacks, hypokinesia, cranial disorders, neurodegenerative disorders, panic, pain (especially neuropathic pain and muscular and skeletal pain), inflammatory disease (i.e., arthritis), insomnia, gastrointestinal disorders and ethanol withdrawal syndrome by procedures described in the art (see references above). Thus, it is well with the capability of those of skill in the art to assay and use the compounds and/or compositions of the invention to treat or prevent epilepsy, depression, anxiety, psychosis, faintness attacks, hypokinesia, cranial disorders, neurodegenerative disorders, panic, pain (especially, neuropathic pain and muscular and skeletal pain), inflammatory disease (i.e., arthritis), insomnia, gastrointestinal disorders and ethanol withdrawal syndrome.
The compounds and/or compositions of the invention may be advantageously used in human medicine. As previously described in Section 4.4 above, compounds and/or compositions of the invention are useful for the treatment or prevention of epilepsy, depression, anxiety, psychosis, faintness attacks, hypokinesia, cranial disorders, neurodegenerative disorders, panic, pain (especially, neuropathic pain and muscular and skeletal pain), inflammatory disease (i.e., arthritis), insomnia, gastrointestinal disorders or ethanol withdrawal syndrome.
When used to treat or prevent the above disease or disorders compounds and/or compositions of the invention may be administered or applied singly, in combination with other agents. The compounds and/or compositions of the invention may also be administered or applied singly, in combination with other pharmaceutically active agents, including other compounds of the invention.
The current invention provides methods of treatment and prophylaxis by administration to a patient of a therapeutically effective amount of a composition or compound of the invention. The patient may be an animal, is more preferably a mammal, and most preferably a human.
The present compounds and/or compositions of the invention, which comprise one or more compounds of the invention, are preferably administered orally. The compounds and/or compositions of the invention may also be administered by any other convenient route, for example, by infusion or bolus injection, by absorption through epithelial or mucocutaneous linings (e.g., oral mucosa, rectal and intestinal mucosa, etc.). Administration can be systemic or local. Various delivery systems are known, (e.g., encapsulation in liposomes, microparticles, microcapsules, capsules, etc.) that can be used to administer a compound and/or composition of the invention. Methods of administration include, but are not limited to, intradermal, intramuscular, intraperitoneal, intravenous, subcutaneous, intranasal, epidural, oral, sublingual, intranasal, intracerebral, intravaginal, transdermal, rectally, by inhalation, or topically, particularly to the ears, nose, eyes, or skin.
In particularly preferred embodiments, the compounds and/or compositions of the invention can be delivered via sustained release systems, preferably oral sustained release systems. In one embodiment, a pump may be used (see Langer, supra; Sefton, 1987, CRC Crit Ref Biomed Eng. 14:201; Saudek et al., 1989, N. Engl. J Med. 321:574).
In another embodiment, polymeric materials can be used (see xe2x80x9cMedical Applications of Controlled Release,xe2x80x9d Langer and Wise (eds.), CRC Pres., Boca Raton, Fla. (1974); xe2x80x9cControlled Drug Bioavailability,xe2x80x9d Drug Product Design and Performance, Smolen and Ball (eds.), Wiley, New York (1984); Ranger and Peppas, 1983, J Macromol. Sci. Rev. Macromol Chem. 23:61; see also Levy et al., 1985, Science 228: 190; During et al., 1989, Ann. Neurol. 25:351; Howard et al, 1989, J. Neurosurg. 71:105). In a preferred embodiment, polymeric materials are used for oral sustained release delivery. Preferred polymers include sodium carboxymethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose and hydroxyethylcellulose (most preferred, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose). Other preferred cellulose ethers have been described (Alderman, Int. J. Pharm. Tech. and Prod. Mfr., 1984, 5(3) 1-9). Factors affecting drug release are well known to the skilled artisan and have been described in the art (Bamba et al., Int. J. Pharm., 1979, 2, 307).
In another embodiment, enteric-coated preparations can be used for oral sustained release administration. Preferred coating materials include polymers with a pH-dependent solubility (i.e., pH-controlled release), polymers with a slow or pH-dependent rate of swelling, dissolution or erosion (i.e., time-controlled release), polymers that are degraded by enzymes (i.e., enzyme-controlled release) and polymers that form firm layers that are destroyed by an increase in pressure (i.e., pressure-controlled release).
In still another embodiment, osmotic delivery systems are used for oral sustained release administration (Verma et al., Drug Dev. Ind. Pharm., 2000, 26:695-708). In a preferred embodiment, OROS(trademark) osmotic devices are used for oral sustained release delivery devices (Theeuwes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,770; Theeuwes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,899).
In yet another embodiment, a controlled-release system can be placed in proximity of the target of the compounds and/or composition of the invention, thus requiring only a fraction of the systemic dose (see, e.g., Goodson, in xe2x80x9cMedical Applications of Controlled Release,xe2x80x9d supra, vol. 2, pp. 115-138 (1984)). Other controlled-release systems discussed in Langer, 1990, Science 249:1527-1533 may also be used.
The compounds and/or compositions of the invention preferably provide GABA analogs (e.g., gabapentin and pregablin) upon in vivo administration to a patient. While not wishing to bound by theory, the promoiety or promoieties of the compounds and/or compositions of the invention may be cleaved either chemically and/or enzymatically. One or more enzymes present in the stomach, intestinal lumen, intestinal tissue, blood, liver, brain or any other suitable tissue of a mammal may enzymatically cleave the promoiety or promoieties of the compounds and/or compositions of the invention. The mechanism of cleavage is not important to the current invention. Preferably, GABA analogs formed by cleavage of prodrugs from the compounds of the invention do not contain substantial quantities of lactam contaminant (preferably, less than 0.5% by weight, more preferably, less than 0.2% by weight, most preferably less than 0.1% by weight). The extent of release of lactam contaminant from the prodrugs of this invention may be assessed using the standard in vitro analytical methods.
While not wishing to bound by theory, the promoiety or promoieties of the compounds and/or compositions of the invention may be cleaved prior to absorption by the gastrointestinal tract (e.g., within the stomach or intestinal lumen) and/or after absorption by the gastrointestinal tract (e.g., in intestinal tissue, blood, liver or other suitable tissue of a mammal). If the promoiety or promoieties of the compounds of the invention are cleaved prior to absorption by the gastrointestinal tract, the resulting GABA analogs may be absorbed into the systemic circulation conventionally (e.g. via the large neutral amino acid transporter located in the small intestine). If the promoiety or promoieties of the compounds of the invention are cleaved after absorption by the gastrointestinal tract, these GABA analog prodrugs may have the opportunity to be absorbed into the systemic circulation either by passive diffusion, active transport or by both passive and active processes.
If the promoiety or promoieties of the compounds of the invention are cleaved after absorption by the gastrointestinal tract, these GABA analog prodrugs may have the opportunity to be absorbed into the systemic circulation from the large intestine. In this situation, the compounds and/or compositions of the invention are preferably administered as sustained release systems. In a preferred embodiment, the compounds and/or compositions of the invention are delivered by oral sustained release administration. Preferably, in this embodiment, the compounds and/or compositions of the invention are administered twice per day (more preferably, once per day).
The present compositions contain a therapeutically effective amount of one or more compounds of the invention, preferably in purified form, together with a suitable amount of a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, to provide the form for proper administration to a patient. When administered to a patient, the compounds of the invention and pharmaceutically acceptable vehicles are preferably sterile. Water is a preferred vehicle when a compound of the invention is administered intravenously. Saline solutions and aqueous dextrose and glycerol solutions can also be employed as liquid vehicles, particularly for injectable solutions. Suitable pharmaceutical vehicles also include excipients such as starch, glucose, lactose, sucrose, gelatin, malt, rice, flour, chalk, silica gel, sodium stearate, glycerol monostearate, talc, sodium chloride, dried skim milk, glycerol, propylene, glycol, water, ethanol and the like. The present compositions, if desired, can also contain minor amounts of wetting or emulsifying agents, or pH buffering agents. In addition, auxiliary, stabilizing, thickening, lubricating and coloring agents may be used.
In one embodiment, the compositions of the invention are free of lactam side products formed by intramolecular cyclization. In a preferred embodiment, the compositions of the invention are stable to extended storage (preferably, greater than one year) without substantial lactam formation (preferably, less than 0.5% lactam by weight, more preferably, less than 0.2% lactam by weight, most preferably, less than 0.1% lactam by weight).
Pharmaceutical compositions comprising a compound of the invention may be manufactured by means of conventional mixing, dissolving, granulating, dragee-making, levigating, emulsifying, encapsulating, entrapping or lyophilizing processes. Pharmaceutical compositions may be formulated in conventional manner using one or more physiologically acceptable carriers, diluents, excipients or auxiliaries, which facilitate processing of compounds of the invention into preparations which can be used pharmaceutically. Proper formulation is dependent upon the route of administration chosen.
The present compositions can take the form of solutions, suspensions, emulsion, tablets, pills, pellets, capsules, capsules containing liquids, powders, sustained-release formulations, suppositories, emulsions, aerosols, sprays, suspensions, or any other form suitable for use. In one embodiment, the pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle is a capsule (see e.g., Grosswald et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,155). Other examples of suitable pharmaceutical vehicles have been described in the art (see Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, Philadelphia College of Pharmacy and Science, 17th Edition, 1985). Preferred compositions of the invention are formulated for oral delivery, particularly for oral sustained release administration.
Compositions for oral delivery may be in the form of tablets, lozenges, aqueous or oily suspensions, granules, powders, emulsions, capsules, syrups, or elixirs, for example. Orally administered compositions may contain one or more optional agents, for example, sweetening agents such as fructose, aspartame or saccharin, flavoring agents such as peppermint, oil of wintergreen, or cherry coloring agents and preserving agents, to provide a A pharmaceutically palatable preparation. Moreover, where in tablet or pill form, the compositions may be coated to delay disintegration and absorption in the gastrointestinal tract, thereby providing a sustained action over an extended period of time. Selectively permeable membranes surrounding an osmotically active driving compound are also suitable for orally administered compounds and compositions of the invention. In these later platforms, fluid from the environment surrounding the capsule is imbibed by the driving compound, which swells to displace the agent or agent composition through an aperture. These delivery platforms can provide an essentially zero order delivery profile as opposed to the spiked profiles of immediate release formulations. A time delay material such as glycerol monostearate or glycerol stearate may also be used. Oral compositions can include standard vehicles such as mannitol, lactose, starch, magnesium stearate, sodium saccharine, cellulose, magnesium carbonate, etc. Such vehicles are preferably of pharmaceutical grade.
For oral liquid preparations such as, for example, suspensions, elixirs and solutions, suitable carriers, excipients or diluents include water, saline, alkyleneglycols (e.g., propylene glycol), polyalkylene glycols (e.g., polyethylene glycol) oils, alcohols, slightly acidic buffers between pH 4 and pH 6 (e.g., acetate, citrate, ascorbate at between about 5 mM to about 50 mM), etc. Additionally, flavoring agents, preservatives, coloring agents, bile salts, acylcarnitines and the like may be added.
Compositions for administration via other routes may also be contemplated. For buccal administration, the compositions may take the form of tablets, lozenges, etc. formulated in conventional manner. Liquid drug formulations suitable for use with nebulizers and liquid spray devices and EHD aerosol devices will typically include a compound of the invention with a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle. Preferably, the pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle is a liquid such as alcohol, water, polyethylene glycol or a perfluorocarbon. Optionally, another material may be added to alter the aerosol properties of the solution or suspension of compounds of the invention. Preferably, this material is liquid such as an alcohol, glycol, polyglycol or a fatty acid. Other methods of formulating liquid drug solutions or suspension suitable for use in aerosol devices are known to those of skill in the art (see, e.g., Biesalski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,598; Biesalski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,611). A compound of the invention may also be formulated in rectal or vaginal compositions such as suppositories or retention enemas, e.g., containing conventional suppository bases such as cocoa butter or other glycerides. In addition to the formulations described previously, a compound of the invention may also be formulated as a depot preparation. Such long acting formulations may be administered by implantation (for example subcutaneously or intramuscularly) or by intramuscular injection. Thus, for example, a compound of the invention may be formulated with suitable polymeric or hydrophobic materials (for example as an emulsion in an acceptable oil) or ion exchange resins, or as sparingly soluble derivatives, for example, as a sparingly soluble salt.
When a compound of the invention is acidic, it may be included in any of the above-described formulations as the free acid, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, a solvate or hydrate. Pharmaceutically acceptable salts substantially retain the activity of the free acid, may be prepared by reaction with bases and tend to be more soluble in aqueous and other protic solvents than the corresponding free acid form.
A compound of the invention, or compositions thereof, will generally be used in an amount effective to achieve the intended purpose. For use to treat or prevent diseases or disorders such as epilepsy, depression, anxiety, psychosis, faintness attacks, hypokinesia, cranial disorders, neurodegenerative disorders, panic, pain (especially neuropathic pain and muscular and skeletal pain), inflammatory disease (i.e., arthritis), insomnia, gastrointestinal disorders or ethanol withdrawal syndrome the compounds of the invention or compositions thereof, are administered or applied in a therapeutically effective amount.
The amount of a compound of the invention that will be effective in the treatment of a particular disorder or condition disclosed herein will depend on the nature of the disorder or condition, and can be determined by standard clinical techniques known in the art as previously described. In addition, in vitro or in vivo assays may optionally be employed to help identify optimal dosage ranges. The amount of a compound of the invention administered will, of course, be dependent on, among other factors, the subject being treated, the weight of the subject, the severity of the affliction, the manner of administration and the judgment of the prescribing physician.
For example, the dosage may be delivered in a pharmaceutical composition by a single administration, by multiple applications or controlled release. In a preferred embodiment, the compounds of the invention are delivered by oral sustained release administration. Preferably, in this embodiment, the compounds of the invention are administered twice per day (more preferably, once per day). Dosing may be repeated intermittently, may be provided alone or in combination with other drugs and may continue as long as required for effective treatment of the disease state or disorder.
Suitable dosage ranges for oral administration are dependent on the potency of the parent GABA analog drug, but are generally about 0.001 mg to about 200 mg of a compound of the invention per kilogram body weight. When the GABA analog is gabapentin, typical daily doses of the parent drug in adult patients are 900 mg/day to 3600 mg/day and the dose of gabapentin prodrug may be adjusted to provide an equivalent molar quantity of gabapentin. Other GABA analogs may be more potent than gabapentin (e.g., pregabalin), and lower doses may be appropriate for both the parent drug and any prodrug (measured on an equivalent molar basis). Dosage ranges may be readily determined by methods known to the skilled artisan.
The compounds of the invention are preferably assayed in vitro and in vivo, for the desired therapeutic or prophylactic activity, prior to use in humans. For example, in vitro assays can be used to determine whether administration of a specific compound of the invention or a combination of compounds of the invention is preferred for reducing convulsion. The compounds of the invention may also be demonstrated to be effective and safe using animal model systems.
Preferably, a therapeutically effective dose of a compound of the invention described herein will provide therapeutic benefit without causing substantial toxicity. Toxicity of compounds of the invention may be determined using standard pharmaceutical procedures and may be readily ascertained by the skilled artisan. The dose ratio between toxic and therapeutic effect is the therapeutic index. A compound of the invention will preferably exhibit particularly high therapeutic indices in treating disease and disorders. The dosage of a compound of the inventions described herein will preferably be within a range of circulating concentrations that include an effective dose with little or no toxicity.
In certain embodiments of the present invention, the compounds of the invention can be used in combination therapy with at least one other therapeutic agent. The compound of the invention and the therapeutic agent can act additively or, more preferably, synergistically. In a preferred embodiment, a composition comprising a compound of the invention is administered concurrently with the administration of another therapeutic agent, which can be part of the same composition as the compound of the invention or a different composition. In another embodiment, a composition comprising a compound of the invention is administered prior or subsequent to administration of another therapeutic agent.